If Looks Could Kill
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Hanamichi is dressed to kill, in an EVENING GOWN! Everything was going fine at first, but unfortunately, he becomes the target. Shounenai and yaoi Minna! Prepare yourselves! oN hIATUS...
1. The Consequence

****

Title: If Looks Could Kill

****

Author: Blue-eyed Fox

****

Rating: R to PG-13 (not too sure yet ^_^;)

****

Pairing(s): RuHana only?? ^_^;;

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. So don't sue me (-_-). All characters, blah, blah and everything else belong to Takehiko Inoue.
    
    ****************

****

CHAPTER 1

****************

SATURDAY ATERNOON

" Arghh!! Ayako, I'm getting in this! No way, No how!" Hanamichi Sakuragi, the infamous power forward of team Shohoku, screeched as he stared at the package at his hands.

"Oh you will and besides you lost your one-on-one game with Rukawa, 10-4." Was Ayako's casual reply.

****

~*FLASHBACK*~

"Oi Kitsune!" Hanamichi said while pointing at Rukawa, "I challenge you to a one-on-one game!"

Sighs were audibly heard throughout Shohoku's gymnasium on that Thursday afternoon.

"Do'aho" was Rukawa's usual toneless reply.

"Whadya call me you silly fox?! Just wait and I'll show you what this TENSAI can do! I'll beat your sorry little ass!"

Everyone in the gym sweat dropped. The one-on-one games between Rukawa and Sakuragi were getting very often the past few weeks and as always Rukawa gets the last hoop.

But for Rukawa, he didn't mind at all. Sakuragi's one-on-one challenges would only mean for him to get physically in contact with his fiery redhead. But honestly speaking, the do'aho was getting better with his skills, both in offense and defense. Every one-on-one challenge meant a new surprise waiting to be unfolded.

__

"Hmmm… I wonder what'll he do this time. I hate to admit it but he is getting better every moment. Even I find it hard sometimes to look for an open spot." Rukawa thought as he stared a t those deep brown shining orbs. He just quickly looked the other way when he noticed that Sakuragi was getting suspicious.

As they were getting ready, Ayako got an idea ¾ a very strange but interesting idea.

"Hep-hep, hold on a second." She said to stop the players on their tracks. "Since that both of you seem to be enjoying every game your playing, why don't we make it more interesting." Everyone turned their heads to look at Ayako. 

"Let's make a deal here, since Kainandai will be celebrating their a victory ball this coming Saturday," everyone's faces contorted and some went lopsided at the fact that Kainan has won the 17th time in a row and the fact that Kiyota Nobunaga, Kainan's wild monkey, has been the one who delivered their invitation with matching his annoying personality (in short just brag that he's in Kainan, one of the best there is, yada, yada, yada), " what will happen here is that the one who loses this game will have to do something. In other words, there will be a consequence," said Ayako who just sheepishly grinned at the two players.

"That's a great idea Aya-chan!" Ryota was practically drooling over their manageress with hearts in his eyes.

"So, do the two of you agree?" Ayako asked the two towering players with slight amusement and at the same time, hopeful that they'll agree.

Rukawa just nodded his head in approval. He already knew what Ayako had in mind and that made him more willing to play against Sakuragi. Sakuragi and the other members except Kogure were suddenly confused with Rukawa's sudden agreement.

Ayako, noticing the sudden change of expressions, said coaxing to Sakuragi, "well, the consequence will test whether or not you're flexible enough in a certain situation."

__

"Oh, I hope Sakuragi agrees." 

"So Sakuragi, do you agree?"

"Wait a minute Ayako, what's the consequence?" Mitsui curiously asked their manageress abruptly butting in with a raised brow.

"Yeah, what's the consequence?" Sakuragi chorused with Ryota.

Ayako just smiled and said, "You'll see… So, what about it Hanamichi Sakuragi, would you like to go for it –"

"Or unless you're a coward do'aho." Rukawa butted in.

Everyone in the gym gaped at the small forward. It was very unlikely for him to say something like that, even if it was to that redhead Sakuragi.

__

"Just agree you dumbass." Rukawa thought to himself while imagining what the outcome might be on Saturday night.

With those words, Sakuragi glared at Rukawa with eyes as those of a feral lion. "Who do you think you're calling a coward you skinny fox?! Ayako, I'm in!"

Rukawa felt himself go hard and shiver under that look. That was all Rukawa needed together with Sakuragi's answer to get his adrenalin pumping. He was determined to win no matter what. Ayako on the other hand can't help but smirk at the situation. She knew what would possibly happen in the end. She knew too well why Rukawa agreed with her.

It had only been the past month when she discovered Rukawa's feelings for the redhead. Ayako noticed that there were times that she caught him just staring at Sakuragi for no reason at all. The strangest thing about it was his gaze; it was softer and a bit warmer than his usual ice-cold death stare. And if her observations had been proven correct all along, there were times that Rukawa was practically drooling every time Sakuragi had to practice the basics and some other shots while topless. Ayako just smirked to herself as she recalled those times.

On the other hand, the game had already been brewing between the blue-eyed fox and the fiery redhead. Rukawa had already gotten ahead, seven points to four. All the people in the gym watched in awe as both players were remarkably doing well. Showing moves that both they alone possess.

"Amazing! Sakuragi is almost equal to Rukawa," stated Takenori Akagi, Shohoku's team captain, "It's only been a few months and yet he's becoming better." The rest of the gym population could only nod their heads in agreement. Seems like all of them are captivated by the two's performance, especially Hanamichi Sakuragi's. 

Sakuragi was able to tie up their score in their game. However, Rukawa still had his aces with him. He won the game as usual. He didn't let Sakuragi score nor block his shots. Whatever Ayako was planning he hoped that it would be something interesting. The game ended with Rukawa, as usual, getting the last hoop.

Everyone in the gym cheered. They cheered both for Rukawa winning and Sakuragi showing a good display of skills.

Sakuragi's jaw dropped when the ball entered the ring. He was dumfounded. _"I…lost…?"_ was all he could say to himself. Then he abruptly turned to Ayako and said, " Ayako, whatever you're plans are just make sure its worth it!" And then he turned to Rukawa and said, "You may have beaten me _again_ but I'll never give up! I'll beat your sorry little ass for sure." Everyone in the gym sweat dropped. But at least Sakuragi admitted that Rukawa beat him.

"Well, that's it. Sakuragi, be at my place at ten o' clock Saturday morning. Kogure-sempai will come with you since you don't know my place. I'll be telling you you're consequence by then and I'll be providing you your needed paraphernalia's necessary." Ayako said beamingly.

"Yup! Just meet me here at school around 9:25 Am." Said Kogure, smiling assuring to Sakuragi while he patted his back.

**~*END OF FLASHBACK*~**

"Hey Sakuragi-kun, chill out besides, it's only for tonight's event. You're not going to be in it forever." It was the spectacled boy, Kiminobu Kogure, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Megane-kun," Sakuragi eyed the vice-captain of team Shohoku with disbelief, "do you have any idea how HUMILIATING this is?! What would everyone think of the TENSAI! What would become of my handsome image?!"

With those words, Ryota Miyagi, Shohoku's point guard was suppressing his laughter. Seeing the open package on Sakuragi's hands wasn't helping him either.

Just the thought of Hanamichi Sakuragi in drag was making him hold on to his sides trying to prevent himself from bursting out.

"Teme! Whatcha giggling and snickering about you little shrimp!" Sakuragi howled as he saw Ryota almost slipping off his seat, as he was trying not laughing out loud.

He knew very well not make the redhead's temper burst out. 

"Yameru! You're just making things worse by the moment!" Sakuragi fumed out as he blushed Beet red. By that sight, Ryota snapped. He was laughing like crazy over Ayako's living room. He was laughing an infectious laugh that even Kogure and Ayako was already snickering.

A vein popped out of Sakuragi's head and he was already growing really furious. He was already ready to beat the hell out of curly-hair boy as Ayako was just in time to bring out her giant paper fan.

**WHACK** **WHACK**. That was two for Ryota and, **WHACK** **WHACK** **WHACK**. And that was three for the redhead.

"OWWW!!!! Aya-chan! Why did you do that?!" Ryota said while he was nursing his freshly steaming bumps on his head.

"ERGGGGHHH" Sakuragi was just holding his head in sheer disbelief of just what Ayako did. 

__

"I have to get that paper fan away from her! She's really getting to my nerves!" Sakuragi thought.

"Will the two of you stop it!! And besides, all of us should be getting ready. And you," she eyed Sakuragi from head to toe, " should be preparing." 

Sakuragi's eyes widened with those words from Ayako. Ayako seeing this told Sakuragi to not worry about a thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, chapter one… **sigh** eight damn days and nights of going nuts and all, not to mention headaches @_@;

Actually, while typing this I was reading fics off the net. Just to make me smile and tumble over while clawing my brains for weird and seemingly absurd fantastic ideas nevertheless. :p

So? What do you guys think? Like it? Hope you guys do. ^_^;;

Reviews please!!??? Comments, suggestions and anything else are welcome. Please feel free to e-mail me. ^_^


	2. Pigs do Fly

**Title: If Looks Could Kill**

**Author:** Blue-eyed Fox

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, Takehiko Inoue does.**

A/N: Gomen ne minna! I was having trouble with editing the first part and sorry for the cliffhangers. Special thanks to those who helped me in the first chapter. ^_^ Yippee! Finally, I already got the Italization part right! Thanks again to Mist, Tina and Celeste! To those who reviewed, thanks to you all!! (Hugs and kisses) 

*************

CHAPTER 2: Pigs do Fly 

*************

**Two o' clock PM**

"In you go Sakuragi-kun. You should have a beauty bath." smiled Ayako. "I already prepared the bath tub so you can soak for about half an hour then..." Ayako went on the process.

"Whoa! Ayako hold on just a second?! Why on earth do I need a **BEAUTY BATH!!!"**

"Hanamichi Sakuragi, trust me you won't regret it. And besides, the _BEAUTY BATH will help you relax and unwind. And for a bonus it'll make your skin radiate later for this evening." Ayako said assuring to Sakuragi._

Sakuragi on the other hand can't believe what he got himself into. He promised himself to head-butt anyone who'll try to insult him later. (A/N: If he gets to do that later ^o^)

"Okay now, get inside the bathroom, strip and take a BATH!" bellowed Ayako. Sakuragi just winced as Ayako shoved him inside of the bathroom and closed the door shut. "I'll be leaving you in there for about an hour and a half. Just ENJOY the bath okay. There are a few bath gels and scented soaps on the side of the tub. Try using those; they're used for aromatherapy. I'll come back a little later to check up on you okay. By the way you can take a nap while you're at it. Okay, ja ne!"  Ayako was now grinning from ear to ear as she left to get ready her.

_"What the hell!?" Sakuragi thought to himself while he undressed himself getting ready for his bath. He looked around the bathroom and saw a bathtub filled with Sakura petals __"Now look at that. Just look at that!!! First I have to get into an evening gown, just perfect enough for someone to win an evening gown competition in a Miss World competition. And next, this! A beauty bath! Shheesh! I just wonder what's gonna be next."  Hanamichi was cursing the deities for his luck._

He dipped himself into the bathtub and just did what Ayako told him to do. He tried to relax and everything else, soon enough he was already enjoying his bath. He saw a couple of bath gels and other things on the side and took one to read. _"Hmm... Aromatherapy-Bath Essence. With Lavender, Rose, Jasmine, and Vanilla. With moisturizers and other essential oils to make skin glow and look youthful."  Sakuragi raised a brow as he turned the bottle around and continued reading it. "Helps relieve stress and depression. Contains moisturizers to make skin soft and supple. Just add a few drops in your in your bath and soak up." Sakuragi read aloud. (A/N: I hope I got the aromatherapy part right ^^;;)_

After reading the label, he looked around and shot his eyes towards the door just to make sure that it was closed. As his curiosity got the better of him, he decided to add a little to his bath. After adding a few drops, he closed the bottle and then returned it to its original place. "Okay, I think that should do it." He then closed his eyes and went to dreamland.

On the other parts of Ayako's house, Ayako told Kogure and Miyagi to get ready as well, she brought them in two different rooms for them to prepare. "Look guys, if I were you, you should take a beauty sleep too. And besides it's still quite early."

"Yeah, I think Ayako-san is right. We should rest for awhile." Kogure said as he turned to look at Miyagi who nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, by the way, do you have an alarm clock in the rooms?"

"Yes there is. Oh yeah, set it around three o' clock. That should give you guys enough time to prepare and get into your tuxedos." Ayako smiled as told them. "Okay, I'm gonna leave you guys now so you can relax."

"Sure thing Aya-chan!" replied Miyagi. As they were about to retreat to their rooms, Miyagi suddenly remembered Sakuragi and quickly turned around to ask Ayako. "Aya-chan, how's it going with Hanamichi?"

Kogure then too turned around and looked at Ayako who was grinning, "Yeah, hope he's doing fine."

"You guys don't worry about him. I'm sure by now he's already enjoying all of this." With those words they all went about and did their own business. As for our beloved Hanamichi Sakuragi, well he IS indeed enjoying his bath. And by now he is dreaming. (A/N: Didn't I say that already before?)

**30 minutes later**

Ayako woke up from her beauty sleep and decided to check on Sakuragi. She went to the bathroom where Sakuragi is supposedly taking his bath. She knocked on the bathroom door and called out, "Ei, Sakuragi-kun. Are you doing fine in there?" Sakuragi stirred from his little nap and realized that Ayako was outside. Ayako knocked again and called out Sakuragi's name. To her relief he answered back. "Yeah, I'm doing just fine in here. Why? Is it time to get out?"

"Nope, not yet. Sakuragi-kun I'm going to take a peek okay." Sakuragi jumped from where he was. He then pushed himself deeper within the tub until only his head was popping out of the water. He thanked the Gods for the tub was long enough for him.

Ayako on the other hand already had her head inside the bathroom she chuckled as she saw Sakuragi's head was the only thing that was out of the water. "Hey, are you doing fine in there?" "Yeah, I'm doing just great. What's with you anyway?! You can't just stick your head out of nowhere just like that you know and for the record other people's business." Sakuragi blushed the second time of the afternoon.

Ayako sweat dropped at Sakuragi's words and apologized, "Sorry Sakuragi-kun for interrupting you. It seems that you're starting to enjoy all of this, eh? Hmm... Seems like you tried some of the bath oils didn't you? Don't worry its okay and besides I placed it there on purpose." Sakuragi's eyes widened SD chibi style with Ayako's words. 

"So, when you're done soaking, use some of those bath gels beside the one bath oil you used. It should help exfoliate dead skin cells and it'll help your skin look radiant. Use the shampoo too." Ayako was already grinning from ear to ear while Sakuragi blushed a deeper shade of red. 

"Okay now Sakuragi, take your time okay, I'll be back after 45 minutes. By then you should be done with everything. Then we'll proceed with getting dressed. Okay then, Ja!" 

"Wait Ayako what time is...*click*...it?" Ayako was talking continuously which didn't leave anytime for Sakuragi to comment on anything. Ayako just closed the door shut again and left Sakuragi inside. Sakuragi sighed a deep sigh as he rose a little from the tub. 

"Okay then, might as well get this all over with." Sakuragi said as he turned his head to look around to see the bath gel. He saw what Ayako was talking about. So what he did first was wet and shampoo his hair and then scrub and lather his skin with the bath gel Ayako pointed out to him. All in all he felt silly with what he was doing. He was starting to feel like a complete idiot, doing the things women have to do to look good. "Why on Kami's name do I have to do this?!" He told himself exasperatedly. 

Forty-five minutes have passed; Ayako was done with her own beauty bath. She dried and styled her hair in a simple twist at the back of her head making her look like a medieval princess. She then applied make-up to herself. Simple yet sophisticated, after which she looked at her self at the mirror. "I think I should go and get Sakuragi now. He's probably done." With that she took off her robe and put on a dark blue button down shirt and khaki trousers.

She walked down to bathroom and knocked at the door again. 

"Sakuragi-kun, are you done?"

"Yeah, I am. Now don't you come in nor peek. I'm just gonna rinse off." Ayako heard the water running. After about two minutes, "Ayako, do you have a bathrobe or something?" Sakuragi asked as he was looking around the bathroom.

"It's inside the cabinet near the mirror."

"Thanks." Sakuragi opened the cabinet and found what he was looking for. He dried himself up and then wrapped the robe around him. He used the towel to wrap his head just like women are used to do. He opened the door to see Ayako's back at him. Sakuragi came out from the bathroom smelling distinctly of jasmine and vanilla. Ayako looked at Sakuragi from head to toe and smiled.

"Seems like you DID enjoy your bath," teased Ayako, "complete with head wrapping too, eh."

Sakuragi smiled and said, "Well, I did enjoy it. Quite." Which was accompanied with a light shrug of his shoulders.

Ayako's eyes widened at Sakuragi's reaction, it wasn't what she expected. Sakuragi was the type of person who would usually rant about his luck and others, and boast his TENSAI image.

The first thing she was expecting from the redhead was that he was going to sneer at her with what she said, but this, she was almost lost for words.

"Ne, Ayako," Sakuragi smiled at her. "You know while I was taking the bath, I made some serious thinking." Ayako was now dumbfounded. Various thought were running through her head. _What did he say? Did I hear him right? Sakuragi was having serious thoughts?_ (A/N: Quite unbelievable isn't it? ^o^) "I already accept that I lost to that stupid fox that's why I have to do these things. Which also means that if I want to get through this night without killing anyone, I must get into the part."

Ayako almost dropped dead from where she was standing. Her jaw dropped to ground with what she heard. She staggered a bit to get support from the wall behind her. Everything around her was swirling. She was shook back to reality when Sakuragi waved his hands in front of Ayako's face. She quickly took some tissue paper and stuffs it inside her nose.

"Ano, Sakuragi, are you okay?"

"Hai. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Ah… Well, never mind."

Ayako just can't believe what she just heard from Sakuragi. The self-proclaimed Tensai just submitted to the fact that he lost to Rukawa. _"I wonder if pigs are flying?!"_  She thought. _"Maybe he inhaled too much of the aroma from those aromatherapy oils."_  

Ayako was running thoughts in her head when Sakuragi asked, "So, what's next?"

"Huh?" 

"Ayako, I just asked what am I supposed to do next?"

Ayako just couldn't believe what she was hearing. May be he did inhale too much of the aroma which eventually clouded his mind…

"Ah, gomen Sakuragi. Well, umm… Were going to get you dressed in the gown, put some make-up on your face and then add the few finishing touches." Said Ayako who was still gaping at Sakuragi. 

"I see. By the way, where's Megane-kun and Ryota?"

"Well, they're having their own beauty rest. It's going to be a long night you know." Ayako looked at her wristwatch and then said, "I think by now their probably awake and getting prepared themselves." Said Ayako as she motioned him to follow her.

"I see. Ano, Ayako, what time is it?"

"Fifteen minutes past three."

They skidded to a stop in front of a room where Ayako opened the door and led Sakuragi in front of the dressing table where the make-up that would be applied to him was laid and the red wig he was going to use was hung.

She turned on the air conditioning system so that her make wont smudge while she would work on Sakuragi's makeover.

"I'll leave you alone for a while so you can get inside your under garments. Your underwear is inside that box. Now don't complain when you see it! It's part of the whole dress up. You can get rid of it after tonight." 

Ayako opened the door and went out. As she was about to close the door, she halted and said, "By the way, wear that robe again after you get in that underwear okay. I'll just be here outside if you need anything"

"Yeah sure. Thanks." 

Inside the room, Sakuragi picked up the box and opened it to see the contents. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the piece of clothe that was in his hands. It was a bikini cut brief. (A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this part. What has gotten into me?!)

Sakuragi called out from the room. He couldn't believe he was getting into it.

"Ayako?! Are you sure that this IS the underwear I'm supposed to wear?"

Ayako sweat dropped, "Yup! That's the underwear you're going to wear."

"Why does it have to be in this cut? I'm not going to be comfortable in this!"

"Well, Sakuragi, for your information if you are going to wear a boxer, it would bulk through the fabric of your gown. The same goes for the full briefs. And beside you'll get used to it later on" Informed Ayako.

"Okay fine I get ya! I'll get in this thing. Ayako, I just hope you know what you're saying. I putting half the fate of my night in your hands." He said as he got into the garment. He then turned around to take a look at himself at the mirror. He blushed and almost had nosebleed at what he saw. Never did he imagine himself in it. He then quickly got into his bathrobe and called out to Ayako to tell her that he was done.

"So, what took you? Did you have a hard time getting into it?"

"Not really."  Ayako was surprised at Sakuragi's reply. He was now acting like Rukawa who was limiting his vocabulary to 10 words per sentence. (A/N: I think it the effect of the aromatherapy bath he took…^__^;)

And the process began.

First step: Hair removal 

Ayako prepared the wax mixture that was to be applied on Sakuragi's arms and legs. (A/N: Ouch!!! Sakuragi will be undergoing the painstaking process of waxing. Guys! Don't kill me yet! It's not my intention of having Sakuragi suffer and besides I haven't finished the whole thing!) Ayako slowly applied the wax step by step. She first took the right arm, applied a generous amount of wax and then applied the paper.

"Brace yourself Sakuragi. This is going to be a little painful…" 

Sakuragi just looked at Ayako in bewilderment as she gave the paper a quick pull.

_RIIPP!!!_

"Yeowch!!!!" Sakuragi screamed at the pain. His cry echoed throughout the whole house that Ryota and Kogure paused at what they were doing. 

Kogure was at the middle of his bath when he heard it. He was suddenly concerned about Sakuragi. "I wonder what Ayako is up to know. I wonder why Sakuragi suddenly screamed." But on the other hand he didn't want to know. Ryota on the other hand just wished that Sakuragi would be fine. He too wondered what made Sakuragi scream like that. "I guess I have to ask Aya-chan later what happened." He said as he walked out of his own bathroom to get dressed himself.

"Ayako why the hell did you do that for?!"

"Sakuragi, this is how you do waxing okay. You apply the wax, apply the paper, wait a few seconds then rip it off." Ayako had to explain to Sakuragi the process or else they wouldn't be able to get through phase one. 

"Aren't their anything else you can do? And besides why do you have to remove the hair on my skin?" 

Ayako just rolled her eye. "So that you're skin would look smoother. Besides you'll look ridiculous if you had hair on your legs and arms on that kind of gown." She said as she pointed at the gown that was hanging beside the mirror.

Sakuragi, who was now in chibi mode had tears falling down his cheeks like waterfalls. _"Why me?"_ He thought. "Fine! If it's for this night only, I'll go on with this painful process!"

Ayako just sweat dropped and at the same time relieved at Sakuragi. 

The left arm, the right and left leg were also waxed which made Sakuragi wince in pain. But he thank god once Ayako said that hell was over. Whew! Talk about waxing! First step: done.

**Second step: Make-up.**

Ayako applied a cold compress on Sakuragi's face to close all the pores on his skin. She applied a moisturizer on his skin before she applied a light foundation first followed by a concealer. Ayako noticed how smooth Sakuragi's skin was and complimented it. Sakuragi in return posed his Tensai image that earned him a whack from Ayako's infamous paper fan. Eye shadow was applied. She then curled Sakuragi's lashes and added mascara, which was followed by the blush-on. Ayako was a natural when it came to the application of the make-up: not too heavy, not too light. Sakuragi on the other hand just sat quietly as he watched himself being transformed into drag with the magic of make-up with the help of Ayako's skills. Ayako then applied the last make-up that was to be applied. Lipstick. It was a pastel lipstick that made Sakuragi's lips look seductively simple and fresh. There! The application of make-up was done. 

**Third step: Nails.**

Ayako dipped Sakuragi's nails in a solution to soften the nails that would make it easier to clean after which she buffed it and applied the first coating of the nail polish. Ayako noticed how shapely Sakuragi's fingers were. But she did not dare say a word to complement it again. Never she will complement Sakuragi while she was working on him. 

Ayako used the same delicate pastel o his nails. She used L'Oreal Shiny Milk Shock Resist Nail Polish in Violet. After the application of the second coating was done, she forbade Sakuragi to neither touch anything nor move his hands haphazardly. 

Third task: accomplished!

**Fourth step: Hair.**

Ayako then removed the towel from Sakuragi's head and combed it. Sakuragi's hair was as smooth as satin. She dried his hair using a blow dryer set on low heat to prevent the hair cuticles from breaking up to prevent frizz. (A/N: As if Sakuragi's hair does frizz…-_-;;;) 

Ayako combed Sakuragi's hair down bringing his bangs at the side of his face then styled it. She then placed the wig at the top his hair as she styled it together with his real hair. The wig was a short red bob, which only reached up to his jaw line.  Ayako secured the wig with hairpins on his head making sure it wouldn't fall nor budge an inch when touched nor tugged. There! Fourth task was accomplished in no time. 

**Fifth step: Getting dressed.**

This time Sakuragi had to get into it alone.  He had to get into the gown himself. 

"Sakuragi-kun, I'll be outside waiting okay. Once you get in it, call me so I can close it and add the finishing touches."

"Sure. By the way, Ayako," 

Ayako turned around to look at Sakuragi who was clad in his bathrobe, "Hmm… What is it? Is there anything wrong? Did my make-up smudge already?" She asked.

Sakuragi just shook his head, "Iie, you look just as beautiful as you were before you helped me," Ayako blushed at what Sakuragi said. "It's just that I wanted to thank you for being patient while you were doing this, this makeover." He finished as he looked at himself. 

Ayako on the other hand blushed even more. "Well, Sakuragi-kun, I guess it's the first time you've been polite. Either ways, it was no problem. It was my pleasure doing all of this. At this rate I'll be remembered by you." She said as she posed a victory sign at Sakuragi who in return, just smiled. She then went out of the room and closed it. 

"Well then, I better get dressed. There's a long night ahead of me." Said Sakuragi as he approached the mirror to get dressed.

He removed his bathrobe and placed it by the chair. He then took the gown and carefully slid into it, as he didn't want it to get ruined. After slipping in the gown, he then called Ayako who then entered the room with a box of Kleenex on her left hand.  Once she saw Sakuragi in the dress, she quickly took some tissue and stuffs it inside her nose. 

_"My what gorgeous back Sakuragi has."_  Ayako thought as she approached Sakuragi who was now in the magnificent halter cut evening gown that exposed his back up until his waistline. It had a Sakura blossoms and petals embroidered in it in silver at the lower part of the skirt. It showed a springtime detail. The gown itself was pure Thai silk in midnight blue.

The gown had a high slit on the right side exposing his right leg up to his thigh. 

Ayako tied the string to hold the halter-top part of his gown after which she buttoned the part of the skirt to close it. The gown fitted him perfectly. It showed every beautiful detail of Sakuragi's marvelously sculpted body. The gown came with a shawl that also had silver embroidery of Sakura blossoms and petals. 

He was already ready. He turned around to look at Ayako who began to have serious nosebleeds. 

"Well, that's it." She said. "The only thing I have to do now is apply the final touches and then I could get dressed myself."

She then went to the dressing table and took the bottle of Davidoff's Cool Water for women. She sprayed just enough amounts all over Sakuragi's body avoiding the gown. Ayako then took a black cloth choker and placed it around Sakuragi's neck. For his ears, simple clasp dangling earrings. Ayako gave Sakuragi a pair of strap on shoes, which was an inch high. Still, it was embroidered with Sakura blossoms. He carefully slid them on and practiced walking around. As for a Tensai like him, he quickly got on with it.

"There!" exclaimed Ayako. "Were done." 

Sakuragi went over the mirror to take a good look at himself.  Wow. He was stunned. He couldn't believe that the beautiful girl in the mirror dressed in an award winning evening gown was he. Ayako then told Sakuragi to stay inside the room. She wanted surprise Kogure and Ryota with her work. With that, she left Sakuragi who was still in awe with himself as she went to her room to get dressed her self. Her gown was clad in black satin with a dragon detail on it. It was an empire cut gown.

Meanwhile at the living room, Kogure and Ryota waited for Ayako and Sakuragi to come down. It was already 4:45 pm and they had to be there around 5:30 pm.

"If they take 10 more minutes we'll be late. Besides if we call a taxi to get there, we'll still be late." Commented Kogure.

"Don't worry sempai. Ayako's dad will lend us his car. He didn't want Ayako to commute." Said Ryota.

"I see that's good news. But, who's going to drive us there?" Inquired Kogure

Ryota simply pointed to himself while he showed Kogure his driving permit.

Kogure and Ryota were in Gucci suits. Kogure had an ivory colored button down shirt in satin, which was tucked underneath a black wool blazer. Ryota on the other hand was wearing a tuxedo. No explanations and detailing necessary. 

About fifteen minutes later, Ayako came down the stairs, which led to Ryota to have a nosebleed. He was practically drooling over her.

"Aya-chan! You look so beautiful!" Said Ryota who had hearts in his eyes as well.

"Ayako, where's Sakuragi? Isn't he finished yet?" Asked Kogure.

Ayako handed them the box of Kleenex and said, "I strongly suggest you get close to something you guys can hold. You won't believe what you're going to see." 

The two men listened to Ayako's advice. "Prepare yourselves." She said.

"Hanamichi! Hanamichi Sakuragi!" she called out. "You can come down now!"

With that, a beautiful Hanamichi Sakuragi came down the stairs. One hand clutching a small purse while the other was on the stairs' railing holding on for support. He had the shawl folded and hung on his left arm. Once he was on the landing of the stairs, audible gasps were heard from the two stunned players.

"Sakuragi?!!! Is…is that…is that you?" asked Kogure who was gaping at the person in front of them. He was obviously drooling over the redhead, Ryota on the other hand, had to grab a couple of tissues from the box and stuff it up his nose. Both of them can't believe what they just saw. Sakuragi was able to carry himself in that gown. Just as they thought that he would stagger and fall just on the way down the stairs.

"Hai." 

 "Hana, if you don't mind, would you mind giving them a 360 degree turn?" said Ayako.

Sakuragi nodded as he did what Ayako asked him to do.

Both of the stunned players' jaws literally dropped to the ground.

 "So, umm... What do you guys think?" Said Sakuragi who was blushing lightly.

"You…look…amazing!" exclaimed Ryota whose nosebleed was like an open faucet.

"Yeah… I …can't find the right words to say…" said Kogure.

Indeed, pigs were flying above the skies of Kanagawa.

"Well, then we better get going. We don't want to be late for Kainan's Victory Ball."

"Hai." Chorused the three players.

One by one they went out the door and got in the car that was parked outside.

Ayako suddenly pulled Sakuragi aside and said, "Sakuragi, I mean Hana, whatever happens, don't loose control of your temper okay. And besides, with Kogure and Ryota's reactions, I don't think they will be able to throw insults at you."

"I just hope so Ayako," said Sakuragi.

The two boys approached the two of them. Ryota offered to be escort to Ayako while Kogure did the same thing to Sakuragi.

"Well, two fine looking gentlemen should be escorts to two gorgeous looking ladies." Said Ryota. 

"Yeah, he's right and besides it's only for tonight," said Kogure who turned to look at Sakuragi.

"It's fine with me." Said Sakuragi. Ayako just nodded in response. 

With that all of them got into the car and drove off to Kainan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe I did it! (Author removes tissue from nose and quickly stuffs new ones.) I'm having a severe nosebleed here! 

That's it guys!!! The longest chapter I've written! With four thousand and five hundred words **Stretches** It's a good thing I managed to get it done. I have a headache @__@… I finished the quarter part of this in four hours time. Whew! Can you believe that!

Now, I want that four hours time rewarded!!! Click that little button down there and submit your reviews!!!! I demand for reviews!!!!

Tell me what you guys want to happen to Sakuragi!!! Your opinions will have a great deal with the next up coming chapters…^__^ 

So, gimme those reviews!!!


	3. It's The Thought That Counts

**Title:** If Looks Could Kill

**Author: **Blue-eyed Fox

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slam Dunk…T_T they belong to Takehiko Inoue. What a lucky Guy…. 

**Authoress Note: ** Nyahahahaha!!!! Finally! Chapter three is up! So sorry guys, this chapter will be speaking about the foxy Rukawa and hentai Sendoh and others who might come up later within the fic. ^__^  

~*~*~*~*~

**CHAPTER 3: _It's The Thought That Counts_**

~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere in Shohoku, Rukawa's residence…

Rukawa was playing M2M on his radio while he was getting ready.

Rukawa was busy getting dressed in his Armani suit. Good thing his narcoleptic side wasn't attacking him. Strange isn't it? Could be, this sly fox just had a good four-hour sleep with no disturbance whatsoever. But in any case, he dreamed about his beloved Hanamichi. By the time he woke up, he felt so serene and light headed. Just the thought of the redhead made him smile, made his blood rush up his cheeks. What more if he was with him physically. For him, the redhead was a sight to behold. The smile, the way he moves and that oh so BEAUTIFUL body to die for. The body that could have made the Greeks bow and pay tribute to. The body which Michelangelo could have based his sculpture. The body… that body which made him drool and want the redhead even more. He wanted him. He needed him. But most of all, he loved him with all his heart. (A/N: Kyaaahhh!!! Did I just wrote that?!! @__@ Oh my god I think I'm gonna faint!) 

Rukawa paused as he was in the middle of buttoning his blue satin shirt. Something weighed heavily in his mind, or rather, SOMEONE. It was the spiky haired, smiley-faced player of Ryonan, AKIRA SENDOH. He was a problem. 

He wanted to punch him and pull Hanamichi away from him when he offered his hand for a simple handshake after the practice game. He wanted to put the lights off his head when he smiled the mega-watt smile at Hanamichi. But all in all he hated Sendoh. He wanted to strangle him to death. (A/N: To all Sendoh fans out there, *bows* forgive me. Don't worry; Sendoh will have his own POV later on.)

Rukawa walked over to his bed and sat down as he remembered yesterday when Sendoh wanted to have a word with him.

**~*FLASHBACK*~ **

Rukawa had stayed behind after practice. It was already nine o' clock in the evening when he decided to call it a night. He headed for the locker room and took a quick shower, after which, he did a final inspection of the locks of the gym and the locker room. He was already in front of the school gates when a familiar, tall, spiky-haired man flashed his mega-watt smile.

"Yo!" Sendoh said as he waved a hand. 

"…." Rukawa just glared at the unexpected visitor. _"What the hell are you doing here?!"_

"Are you alone? Do you have other appointments?" 

"…." Rukawa still glared at him but this time he raised one fine brow. _"What do you care? And what's this all about?"_

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes' and a 'no'."  Sendoh sighed. "Do you mind if I a word with you?" he smiled. _"Man! This is harder than I thought. Hikoichi was right! I wont be able to extract at least ten words in a sentence from this block of ice. I might end up talking."_

"…." Rukawa was practically boring through Sendoh's head; _"I don't have time for people like you."_ He thought as he turned around to leave.

"Wait! This is about Hanamichi, that is, if you give a damn." With those words he knew he hit the jackpot because Rukawa stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to give Sendoh one of his death stare.

"So, you DO give a damn." He smirked at Rukawa's reaction and then continued, "The Park is near here right? Let's go there and talk." He said as he motioned Rukawa to lead the way.

They went to one of the few deserted areas of the park, which was near the court.

"What's this all about?"  Rukawa said as he eyed Sendoh who was walking about the basketball court while he dribbled the ball.

"Well, as I said before, it's about Hanamichi." He said as he turned around to look at Rukawa who was looking at him as if he was some sort of dangerous person. "What do you think about him?" he said as he shot the ball on his hand aiming for a three-point shot.

"What do you care?" Rukawa crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched Sendoh who's three-pointer made a goal.

"Well, as you can see, I want to know whether or not you're interested in him." Sendoh's lips were graced with a smile as he again turned around to look at Rukawa who was now throwing daggers at him.

"Stay away from him Sendoh. He's mine."

"Well, you can't say that just yet. You haven't even gone out with him or talk to him in such a warm manner. So to speak." Sendoh was now grinning from ear to ear as those words slip out of his mouth.

"We'll see about that. We'll see who will win Hanamichi."

Sendoh was silent after what Rukawa said. He was counting his fingers as remembered what Rukawa just said and then finally, "Whoa! I finally got to extract ten words in a row from you! But in any case I wont loose. This is a challenge right? I accept. We'll see to it tomorrow at Kainan's victory ball."

"…We'll see…" Rukawa was silent at Sendoh's reply. _"You're such an idiot if you think that Hanamichi will even give an answer to either of us on a sudden confession like will happen tomorrow night."_

"Well, see you tomorrow night. And thanks for your time." He was already ready to leave when he remembered something, "Don't make me the center of your so called 'problem', I'm not the only one you should worry about." 

Rukawa's heart skipped a beat when he heard Sendoh's last sentence. _"'I'm not the only one you should worry about'?"_

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Rukawa was already getting a bit nervous with what Sendoh said and he just hoped that what he concluded wasn't true.

"Well, I also have a problem and it's not jus you. There are others rather than the two of us who has feelings toward Hana-kun."

"Who's that and don't call Hanamichi 'Hana-kun'." Rukawa's fears were half proven to be true.

Sendoh just smiled and said "I'm not too sure but there's one in Kainan which probably be Shinichi Maki, and also from Shoyo. But I'm not too sure who but I guess its Fujima Kenji." Sendoh's eyes narrowed at the thought. It was okay for him if it was just the walking block of ice was his rival. But then again, he can't do anything about it. Hanamichi is such a sexy kid and cute too. Anyone with a good stock of common sense will be able to notice it.

Rukawa was rooted to the spot on where he was standing. To go with it, he almost fainted dead from the shocking news he just heard. 

"Oh…my…." He just can't believe it. But what can he do? Hanamichi is a rare find, and not to mention a rare person indeed. He was beautiful, sexy and cute, not to mention he was totally opposite him. He had fire as fuel in his everyday life.

"Yeah believe it. Well, I better go. We'll just see what'll happen tomorrow. Don't worry, I think those guy don't even have the guts to walk up to him and say something stupid, ne? Ja!" With that, Sendoh left while he patted Rukawa's shoulder.

Rukawa on the other hand, stayed behind to ponder what he just heard.

"Indeed, well, I guess I have to make my own move before its too late." He smirked. "Nobody else will get you my do'aho. No one else, you're mine and mine alone, not even that perverted Sendoh or those others will have you.

**~* END OF FLASHBACK *~**

Rukawa smiled to himself and stood up. He went in front of the mirror to check his appearance. He buttoned the last few then tucked it in his pants. He left two or three buttons open that showed his collarbone. After which he took a bottle of Armani Mania from his cabinet and sprayed one or twice on his pulse points. He then returned it inside his cabinet then took the black sulk coat, which was hung neatly on the chair. He slid his right arm in the right sleeve and the left arm in the other. He then gave his coat a little tug here and a brush of the hand there. After which he combed the silky strands of his hair with his fingers and looked up at himself sideways through the mirror. He looked gorgeous.

He then picked up the phone to call a taxi. He was definitely ready to leave and wait for the arrival of his beloved redhead at Kainan's Victory Ball.

District of Ryonan, Sendoh's residence...

Sendoh was buttoning the sleeve of his Prada suit. He was humming a tune from M2M's album Shade's of Purple, Pretty Boy, as he finished dressing up. His thought was filled with no other than of the sexy redhead and he was thinking of how he's going to get a time alone with him. (A/N: Now talk about being mushy here.)  He added the few final touches to make him look so stunningly haunting. He was wearing a red shirt underneath a black wool coat. He looked like a rock star. (A/N: Okay there! Sendoh fans forgive me but I cant think of anything else =p)

He stood in front of the mirror and straightened some creases off his sleeve.

"Kaede Rukawa, I wont loose this game. I wont loose him to you without a fight. _Not even to a huge block of ice like you._" He then smiled to himself and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authoress:** Sendoh fans out there! Gomen!!!! *Bows head* I didn't really pay too much attention on Sendoh on this part. But in any case, at least he got to speak out at the flashback ne?

*Knock* *knock* *small creak* *door opens*

**Sendoh:** Yo Blue! Howdy!

**Authoress:** Hmm… *turns to look around* Whoa! What in Kami's name are you doing here?! And how did you find me? *Looks amazed and in shock* and that's my line!

**Sendoh:** Well don't be surprised. *Flashes his mega-watt smile* and never mind how did I found you. Ne, ne do I get to get a hold of my Hana-kun here?

**(Voice):** Not in a million years baka!

Authoress and Sendoh turn head to look who owns the mysterious voice.

**Authoress:** Rukawa! Wha...H...How… @_@ Oh my god what are you guys doing here?!!!!

**Rukawa:** Hey Blue! Don't let this pervert get near MY do'aho hear me!

**Authoress:** …^__^; I don't think I….

**Sendoh:** You can't force her to do as you say. Go on Blue type the next chappie. Make sure I get to get near my Hana-kun okay?

**Rukawa:** I wont let you.

**Sendoh:** Try me. *Flashes one of his smiles*

**Authoress:** I better find a good place to hide… I must get away from these two… Anyways, please submit your reviews ^__^ it will be very much appreciated. Tell me who *kablag* OWWW!!!! Both of you out!!!!! Before I change my mind of not letting either of you get a foot near Hanamichi!!!

**Rukawa and Sendoh: ** Gomen!!! Please forgive us! *Sparks fly between them*

**Authoress:** Both of you shut up and behave!!!! *Authoress turns into a fire breathing dragon* Ahem! Now as I was saying: 'tell me who you want to get hold of our absolutely stunning Hanamichi in the ball'. That way I can make thing more interesting…^__^

**Sendoh:** Whoa! What do you mean by 'absolutely stunning'?

**Rukawa:** Yeah. What do you mean?

**Authoress:** *Looks at both of them* What the hell are you guy still doing here?! Out! Go to the ball!!! Before someone else gets a hold of Hanamichi! 

**Rukawa and Sendoh:** *Both freezes and looks at each other* Hai!

*Door opens and shuts*

**Authoress:** Finally some peace and quiet. Guys forgive those two other lovable characters. They seem to have lost their way! ^o^;


	4. If Looks Could Kill

**Title:** If Looks Could Kill

**Author:** Blue-eyed Fox

**Pairing:** RuHana??? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slam Dunk. T__T Takehiko Inoue does… 

**Authoress' Note: **Howdy everyone! Honto Ni Gomen for the short chapter last time. I really can't think of anything else. That chapter wasn't planned at all. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!! *Jumps up and down* Nyahahaha…  Chapter four! Brace yourself guys! Hana-chan is going to make 'em have severe nosebleeds!!! Nyahahaha!!! Go Hana go! 

 For the Sendoh fans out there, I made a part here for Sendoh's thoughts. ^__^;

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: If Looks Could Kill 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendoh hailed a taxi outside his house. He looked at his watch, _"Hmm… 5:30 pm, I' be there in 25 minutes. I guess that should give me enough time to grab Hana-kun and stall him"_ he thought and smiled to himself as he got inside the taxi.

"Where to sir?" asked the cab driver,

"Kainan High school."  Sendoh said as the cab sped off towards Kainan.

Sendoh stared out the window and smiled as he remembered the day when he first met Hanamichi. It was the practice game between Ryonan and Shohoku. He was really looking forward in meeting him. He had heard about him from Hikoichi. He told him that a particular redhead player from Shohoku is going to beat the crap out him. He just smiled at what he just heard, he found it rather amusing and have been looking forward in meeting him.

He waited for the fated day that they would meet. He had a feeling that he would like the guy. And indeed, Hanamichi was the most interesting human being he has ever met in his entire seventeen years of existence. He found him cute, adorable and extremely sexy. He was captivated by his loud antics, cheery disposition and especially by those beautiful puppy eyes. He smiled, he flashed his unnoticeably beautiful smile at him when they met, and it was that time when he noticed Rukawa glaring at him whenever he threw a mega-watt smile at Hanamichi.

Sendoh raised his right hand and smirked as he rekindled the feeling of grasping Hanamichi's hand. It was so soft and smooth which proved that he was still a beginner at this sport. And then again, he caught sight of Rukawa's glares. He loved the feel of Hanamichi's skin against his, and how he'd love to feel it again.

He just sat there at the back of the cab smiling to him-self as he remembered other things regarding his beautiful redhead as the cab made its way towards Kainan. 

Meanwhile… 

The basketball team of Kainan was making the last minute check-up on the whole gym. The team captain Shinichi Maki was the one supervising the whole event. He had assigned a few of the team members on specific duties. For instance, Soichiro Jin was assigned to handle the sounds and some technical duties including the lights, and Kiyota Nobunaga was assigned on guest registration. He had thought to designate him as the celebrations announcer and emcee. But on the other hand, Kiyota might just end up making noise and giving everyone a severe headache. So, for the benefit of everyone, he had asked Ryonan's Hikoichi Aida to become the celebrations announcer and emcee.

Guests started to arrive around 5:45 pm. Juun Uozumi arrived with a cousin and Hikoichi Aida was with his sister, who else but Yayoi Aida. One by one guests started to arrive with their respective partners, if not, alone by themselves. Kenji Fujima, Toru Hanagata, and Kazushi Hasegawa arrived just in the same time together with Takenori Akagi, Hisashi Mitsui and Hiroaki Koshino. Each had a warm exchange of greeting that was followed by a lively conversation. Maki on the other hand welcomed the guests who arrived with Kiyota up front.

"Good Evening Capt. Akagi. Welcome!" Maki said as he reached out to offer a handshake, which was warmly accepted by Akagi.

"Thank you. It was very kind of you to invite our team in your celebration."

"It's my pleasure." Said Maki. If only Akagi also knew the other reason why. (A/N: Ooohh, I wonder what that could be?! ^o^;;)

"I see that you didn't bring your sister along. Why is that if I may ask?" Maki said in such a gentlemanly manner.

"Well, Haruko wanted so much to come along, it's just that she caught a mild case of flu." Akagi informed in a sort of defeated voice.

"Oh I see. That's too bad. Please do tell your sister to get well soon."

"I will, thank you for your concern." Akagi said as they both shook hands again.

The others were just watching as if some serious peace talks were going on.

Maki on the other hand stroked a conversation with Shoyo's team captain Kenji Fujima.

It was already 6:00 pm when Rukawa and Sendoh arrived. Sparks flew when their eyes met. Rukawa just ignored him and went directly to register his name. Rukawa was greeted by a smiling Kiyota who was about to start bragging when Maki gave him a look saying 'Behave or else!' Rukawa signed in his name and was followed by Sendoh, who was as usual flashing his mega-watt smile. He greeted the hosts with a cheerful 'good evening' then began to ask Kiyota something as he signed his name.

"Yo! Kiyota-san how's it 'goin? Sendoh greeted.

"Great! It's nice of you to come." Kiyota was straining a casual smile and was trying so hard to keep a casual conversation.

"Have you seen a particular redhead arrive yet?"

Maki, Fujima and Rukawa shot their eyes directly to Sendoh who was gleefully anticipating Kiyota's reply.

"Sorry Sendoh-san. But I haven't seen the redhead monkey—I mean Sakuragi arrive yet. Probably—umm—traffic caught him." Kiyota just couldn't believe his luck! He was under pressure. He had just hoped that Maki would skid off someplace else while he did his agonizing job.

"I see." Sendoh frowned as looked at the others.

"Why are you looking for him Sendoh san?" Asked a curious Fujima.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted ask Sakuragi something."

Rukawa was practically glaring at Sendoh. He just hated him. Period. _"Stay away from him you pervert!"_

Maki noticed that something was going amiss in all the conversation. So what he did was,

"Nice suit you have on there." Maki was talking to Rukawa who glanced his way towards him.

"Armani." Was Rukawa's reply.

Sendoh and Fujima couldn't help but look at Rukawa's suit from head to toe.

"I see. Fits you pretty well. How about the two of you?"

"Prada."

"Dolce and Gabbana. How about you Maki-san?" asked Fujima.

"Salvatore Ferragamo." He said with a smile. "Why don't go inside and wait for the others to arrive shall we?"

"I'll wait with you." Sendoh said.

"…" Rukawa went inside and positioned himself near the door.

"Me too." Said Fujima.

Little did they know that the person they're waiting for was about to arrive…

(A/N: These guys are wearing designer suits! *drool* you guys just wait for Hana!!!)

Outside… 

"Well, were here!" Said Ryota as he parked the car.

"Finally!" Ayako said exasperatedly. "Are you ready Hana-chan?" she said as she turned around to look at Hanamichi.

"I guess… Hey, can one of you guys sign-up my name for me?"

"I don't think so. You should do it yourself." Said Kogure.

"Yeah! I want them to be surprised!" Said Ayako cheerfully.

"Well, if you insist. Ne, Ayako, could I borrow your fan? I need it so I can whack the hell out of the wild monkey just in case he starts insulting me." 

"I guess so. Here." She said as she handed her huge paper fan over to Sakuragi.

"Aya-chan, are you sure to lend that thing to Hanamichi?" Asked Ryota as he stepped out of the car together with Kogure to open the doors to the ladies. 

"Yeah its okay, I have a spare." She said with a smile as the three of them sweat dropped.

"Okay now, are you ready?" asked Kogure who offered his arm to Hanamichi. 

"Yeah, I think so. Kyahhh!" Hanamichi slipped. "I don't think I can do this. I'm getting nervous. Why don't you guys and go ahead and I'll follow you."

All of them tried not to laugh for it might lead Hanamichi to turn around and go home.

"Are you okay Hana?" Asked a concerned Ayako.

"Yeah. I just slipped." He said as he got back his balance. " There! I think I got the hang of it back!" He said as practiced walking around a little bit more.

Ayako looked at Hanamichi and stared at Ryota. She then had another idea. She pulled Ryota's ear to whisper something then to Kogure.

Hanamichi on the other hand was getting confused. The whispering was done when Ayako turned to Sakuragi.

"Hana, I'll sign-up with you. We'll let Kogure and Ryota go in first. They'll just meet us up in the doorway." She said with a smile. 

The first thing Hanamichi noticed that the two boys were already holding boxes of tissues and hurriedly went up to the gym.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." Ayako said as she grinned from ear to ear.

Hanamichi just got more nervous with Ayako's reply that was now checking his appearance. Ayako took the shawl and placed it on Hanamichi. She made sure that Hanamichi's back was going to be exposed but somehow made the whole look more dramatic.

Kogure and Ryota was greeted by Kiyota and signed up their names. They handed a box of tissue to Kiyota who accepted it bewilderment. He asked what was it for and they said 'Trust us, your gonna need it.' And they winked. The two boys went inside and found Maki, Fujima, Sendoh and Rukawa standing beside the gyms' door. Kogure quickly handed the two boxes of Kleenex and winked at Rukawa and whispered something to his ear,

"You won't believe what you'll see. Ja! See ya later!" Kogure said as he hurriedly passed the other boxes of Kleenex to the surprised recipients.

Rukawa on the other hand was somehow confused with Kogure and Ryota's actions. _"What's going on? Where's Ayako and that do'aho?"_

When Kogure and Ryota were done passing the boxes of tissues, they went outside to fetch their lovely escorts. Ayako saw the two of the come out and motioned Hanamichi that they should meet them by the door. 

"Aya-chan, were done. It's time for the two of you to sign-up."

"Okay. Wait for us inside. We'll meet you there."

With that, Kogure and Ryota went inside to hold their positions. Ayako on the other hand was now dragging Hanamichi to walk. It seems that our stunningly gorgeous Hanamichi forgot how it was to walk.

"Just relax Hana, you can do this." She said to the now speechless Hanamichi. "Okay, just follow me." She went up to meet Kiyota who was drooling when he saw the two lovely looking ladies. Little did he know that the stunningly gorgeous redhead was the redhead monkey he was talking about earlier.

"Good evening ladies. Both of you look fantastic." He said as he turned his head to look at gorgeous tall redhead. Somehow, he looked familiar to him but he just couldn't figure out who it was.

"Well, thank you Kiyota-san. That's very nice of you."

Hanamichi somehow lost his nervousness when he noticed Kiyota's puzzled look. _"Hmm… this isn't bad as I expect. Might as well get over it."_ He said to himself, as it was his turn to sign-up Kiyota was waiting to get a look at the name of the loveliest lady he has ever seen in his entire life. As Hanamichi bent down to write his name, Kiyota suddenly felt blood running down his nose and quickly took the box of Kleenex Ryota handed him earlier. _"Well, I didn't expect that these would come in handy."_ He said to himself.

Hanamichi noticed this and smiled at Kiyota that made him blush so hard and make his nosebleed like an open faucet.

"Are you okay there?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Ha, Hai!" Kiyota said. Boy! He still didn't have the slightest idea who he was. Ayako on the other hand was already snickering.

"Ayako, why don't you go inside now? I'll just catch up." He said as he smiled at Ayako.

"Okay, we'll wait for you inside Hana-chan." She said as she went inside.

_"Hana-chan?! Did I hear that right?"_  Kiyota thought as he stared looking more puzzled at Hanamichi.

Just at the same time, Hikoichi and Koshino went outside to get some fresh air. Both of them quickly noticed the tall, beautiful lady talking with Kiyota. Which made the two quicken their pace towards them.

"Good Evening!" chorused both of them.

Hanamichi turned to look who it was and smiled when he saw that it was just the two of them. _"I think I'm getting the hang of this. I'll go whack Kitsune's head later."_

"Hikoichi! Koshino! How nice to see both of you. How are you guys doing?"

Both of them blushed furiously when Hanamichi turned around. For them, Hanamichi looked drop dead gorgeous, as if she was some model who came to grace the party with her presence. Nonetheless, she knew their names. "Daijobu ka?" 

Both of them started to have nosebleeds as well, so what they did was grab the box of Kleenex on the table and stuff some tissue up their nose.

Kiyota on the other hand looked at the guest book. His eyes widened with what he just saw. He just couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Hanamichi and looked again at the guest book.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi!?" he said aloud. 

"Yes?" He turned around to look at Kiyota who was now ready to faint. His eyes were swirling and his nosebleed just got worse.

Both Hikoichi and Koshino's jaws dropped to the ground with what they just heard.

_"That… is… Hanamichi…Sakuragi? Un…believable!"_ Hikoichi thought.

_"Oh…my…God! He's…so…BEAUTIFUL!!!"_ Koshino said to himself.

"Well, ja! See you guys inside." Sakuragi said as waved a hand and went inside. With that an audible drop to the ground was heard. Hanamichi turned around to see what happened and just smiled to himself and went directly inside passing by the four men who were unsuspectingly waiting for him. He smiled and gave them a nod. The four of them were in awe.

The four of them stared at the tall gorgeous woman who just smiled and passed by them. Then they went outside to check what just happened. Two puzzled looking men and Kiyota who was now lying on the ground with his eyes swirling greeted them.

"Oi, are you guys okay? It looks like you guys just saw the woman of your dreams." Fujima asked as he bent down to poke Kiyota with a finger. "Anou, this one's okay. He just passed out."

"Hey, do you mind telling us what just happened here?" Asked Maki to the two who was still staring at the woman who was making her way towards Ayako.

"We… just… saw…the... most...beautiful…" Said Hikoichi

"And…sexy…guy…in…drag…" finished Koshino.

The four of them now looked at each other then looked back again at them. 

Sendoh went to look at the guest book to check what the hell are they talking about. What he saw was the redhead's name and said it out loud.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi."

And the two speechless men raised their hands and pointed towards the beautiful tanned back of the woman who just passed by them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Authoress:** Nyahahahahaha! I just did it! Chapter four! So sorry guys! I didn't know what else to do! ^__^ 

Maybe I'll put the lemon part a little later. But then again, what do you guy want to happen?!!!! Coz as you guy's see, I already have chapter 5 and I want to know your reactions…. ^__^ 

In the meantime, I think I should hide. I might get hit by a flying chair again… *whack*… Owww!!! Who did that?!

**Sendoh:** So sorry Blue I didn't mean it! *Pats Blue's head*

**Authoress:** You guys are here again! @__@

**Rukawa:** He meant it! *pow* (hits Sendoh)

**Maki:** Trust us. HE did mean it! (holds Rukawa back)

**Sendoh:** What are you doing here? (Massaging his cheek) And you're with… Fujima?!

**Rukawa:** … (glares at the visitors)

(Authoress slipping away…)

**Fujima:** Hi there! We came here to have a word with Blue… then again…where is she?

(Everyone looks and searches for authoress)

**Maki:** She must have slipped away!

**Rukawa:** She mustn't!

**Sendoh:** Yeah! I would like to thank her for dressing my Hana-kun in that sexy evening gown! 

**Maki:** 'My Hana-kun'? Did I hear that right?

**Rukawa:** Let's beat the crap out of him! He's deluded.

(Authoress hides behind curtain)

**Maki:** Sure! Hey Fujima! Are you in? 

**Fujima:** Gomen! I'll go look for Blue. I'm gonna ask her a favor…

**Maki:** Nani!?

**Sendoh:** You're not going anywhere.

**Rukawa:** Yeah.

(Authoress slips through the door and goes outside.)

**Authoress:** *throws pebbles through the window* Hey!!!! You guys up there!!! Hey!!!

**Four Aces:** ???

**Authoress:** *sticks tongue out* I wont let you get near my works or me! Nyahahahaha! *runs away*

**Four aces:** *Sweat drops* we lost her.

**Maki:** Don't worry. We'll track her down! We wont let her get away!

**Rukawa:** I'm in!

**Fujima:** Me too!

**Sendoh:** Me three!

**Maki:** Yosh! Let's go!


	5. DREAM ON!

****

Title: If Looks Could Kill

****

Author: Blue-eyed Fox

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. Takehiko Inoue does. Song lyrics aren't mine either.

****

Authoress' Note: Hello minna!!!! I did it!!! ^_^ And also, sorry for the VERY late update. I was kinda busy the past months. Bows head This fic is dedicated to all Hana-uke fans!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 5: DREAM ON!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hanamichi Sakuragi."

And the two speechless men raised their hands and pointed towards the beautiful tanned back of the woman who just passed by them.

The four of them looked toward the direction they were pointing. It was pointing towards the woman who smiled at them. 

"Don't make jokes like that." Said Maki.

"But senpai, were not joking. That tall and ultimately gorgeous woman who just passed by you guys IS Hanamichi Sakuragi!" Said Hikoichi who now got back his voice.

"Yeah! Believe us! It's true!" said Koshino who now, just can't tear his gaze away from Hanamichi.

The four of them were now speechless. They turned their heads towards the figure that was animatedly talking with Ayako and Kogure together with Ryota.

"Oh my God!" said Fujima.

"I can't believe it…" said Maki.

"What did he do to himself? He looks so…" even Sendoh was now lost for words.

"…." Rukawa's jaw literally dropped to the ground. _"He looks like a goddess!"_

He suddenly got the urge to walk up to Hanamichi and tell him that he was the most gorgeous creature to grace the district of Kanagawa and kiss him for all that he was worth, but all in all, his feet were rooted to the ground.

__

"Ayako, you really outdid yourself this time. I better congratulate you later."

The four aces of each school were mesmerized by Hanamichi's beauty and grace in this situation. All of them were speechless and didn't make a move.

**__**

"You're MINE Hanamichi Sakuragi. You are going to be mine. Mine." The four aces thought to themselves as they devised a plan of their own to be alone with Hanamichi. The four thought of ways of how to seduce the fiery redhead to be theirs, of how they would be able to flirt with him. (A/N: I think I had enough caffeine. This is going nowhere! XD)

Maki and Sendoh talked to their teammates and asked them not to tell anyone else about what they just saw. Sendoh had almost no problem of talking his teammates into it. Maki on the other hand had no problem at all. Kiyota had no intention of talking about it to anyone after what just happened to him. (A/N: Oh I'm so cruel! Nyahahahaha!!!)

Amongst the crowd, Hanamichi was able to refine his manners that almost none had barely able to recognize him.

"So, how did it go out there?" asked an amused Ayako.

"Kiyota just dropped dead." was all Hanamichi could say. 

Ryota and Ayako couldn't help but giggle at what had happened to Kiyota and to Hanamichi's reaction. Hanamichi himself was surprised with their reaction. All he needed now was the reaction of his other teammates just to prove that he really looked that unbelievable.

Hanamichi felt all eyes on him. He noticed that some of them would stuff some Kleenex up their nose whenever he would, by chance, glance or smile at them. This was true particularly with Hanagata and Jin, whose jaws have practically dropped to the ground when he had passed by them earlier. Almost the entire population of Kainan's gym was drooling over the mysterious redheaded beauty. (A/N: Hanamichi looked like someone else here okay, in short he looked so gorgeous!!!! ^_^ that's why most of them wasn't able to recognize him. Only the wild monkey did ^o^)

Hanamichi's thoughts were quickly answered when Akagi and Mitsui approached them. 

"Good Evening senpai! You look great!" exclaimed Ayako who was addressing Akagi.

"Thank you Ayako, so do you. You look stunning this evening." Commented Akagi.

"Well thank you senpai."

"God thing Sakuragi is late Akagi, or else, you might just receive one of his not so fabulous comments, 'hey Gori! You look great in a monkey suit! Fits you well! Nyahahaha!!!' said Mitsui while imitating Sakuragi which earned him a Gori punch. 

"Owww! What did you that for?!"

A vein popped out of Akagi's head and punched Mitsui once again giving him a good set of freshly steaming bumps. Akagi turned to Ayako to ask Sakuragi's whereabouts when he noticed the tall, gorgeous looking woman standing beside Kogure. Akagi smiled at her and gave her a nod, then said to Kogure,

"Kiminobu, I didn't know you would be bringing an escort. Is this lovely lady a cousin of yours?"

Hanamichi blushed a little at Akagi's statement. Ayako, Ryota and Kogure couldn't believe that Akagi didn't even recognize and have even the slightest idea that the woman in front of him was in fact Hanamichi.

Mitsui leaned over to Ryota foe support for he was gawking at the mysterious redhead.

"Maa, maa Akagi, lovely is a understatement, you know that." Mitsui said which made Ryota, Kogure and Ayako's jaws drop in disbelief while Hanamichi just blushed harder.

__

"Boy, I can't believe this! Ayako did make me look very good but all the reactions I'm seeing are way over the edge!"

Akagi chuckled at Mitsui's statement and said,

"I guess you're right Mitsui." He then turned around to Ayako who now seems to be congratulating herself for a job well done.

"Ayako, as I said earlier, where's Sakuragi? What's happened to him? I thought he was supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to be here by now." Said Mitsui who still had his eyes glued on Hanamichi. 

"Senpai, do you still remember the deal I proposed to Rukawa and Sakuragi last Thursday? About the consequence that's suppose to test their flexibility at a certain situation?"

"Yeah so? Wait a minute…Ayako, are…are…are you saying that…that" Akagi looked at Hanamichi.

"Yo gori! What's up?!" Hanamichi said smiling as he tried to suppress laughter.

"That's Sakuragi?" Akagi finished in a tone of uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yes. So, what do you think?" Ayako asked.

"Oh my God. Tell me you kidding Ayako; please tell me your kidding…" said Mitsui imploringly. He was starting to get a nosebleed when he looked at Hanamichi again. 

"No I'm not." 

With that, Mitsui took one last look at Hanamichi before fainting into Ryota's arms.

"Whoa! Yo man! Wake up! Megane help me! He's damn heavy…" said Ryota who was having a hard time supporting Mitsui.

"Okay I got him." Kogure said as they carried him over to the nearest chair.

"So, Gori, what do you think? By the way, thanks for calling me lovely earlier." Said Hanamichi as he teased Akagi. 

Akagi was speechless. Soon enough blood was dripping from his nose. Ayako on the other hand quickly grabbed some tissue and stuff it up Akagi's nose and bade him to sit down before he follows suit to Mitsui.

"Ayako where's that paper fan of yours?"

"Why senpai, what do you need it for?"

"I'm going to whack my self."

Hanamichi just approached him and brought out the paper fan Ayako lend him and whacked Gori himself. *Whack* *whack* Ayako was surprised in Hanamichi's action. She was about to scold him when he said something to Gori,

"Feeling better? Gori, this isn't a dream or anything else okay. This," Sakuragi said as he pointed to the gown and everything else, "IS the consequence Ayako talked about. I don't know what came on to her but I guess I would be able to live up to it from this night onwards by at least you staying awake and help me out. Got that?!" Sakuragi said. 

Akagi was back to his senses. Good thing he didn't turn green or anything. And then, something good happen, something out of the blue, 

"Well, if you put it that way, at least you're a good sport. You can count on me."

"Thanks captain." 

Ayako and the others were surprised with what they just heard. Mitsui who had regained consciousness heard everything and said, 

"Hey, Hana, count me in." he said with a smile. Hanamichi smiled and thanked him as well and then,

"Who on earth gave you permission to call me 'Hana'? Only Ayako is allowed to do that."

"Maa, maa Hanamichi, might as well give it a break, after all it is only for tonight." Kogure said. Good thing he was good at keeping things cool.

From afar, the four aces watched and stared at Hanamichi in amusement and awe. They were drooling over him. They could not have imagined or expected something like this from the redhead, that he could be so refined. Moving and behaving with lady-like manners — subtle yet dignified.

Shinichi Maki was the first one to tear his gaze away from the absolutely stunning sight. He went inside the gym to look for Jin so that he could set the music and get the party going. However, a different kind of mood was playing on his mind, so he asked Jin to play something soft and slow.

"Why soft and slow all of a sudden?" asked Jin with a quizzical looked etched on his pretty face. "I mean the night is still young." Jin said as he was being pushed towards the music booth.

"I know, I Was just setting a mood." Said Maki as his eyes, again fell on the redhead who was now talking gaily with Ayako and the rest of the Shohoku team members.

"Huh?" was Jin's reaction. Still puzzled by their captain's sudden 'mood' change when he noticed Maki staring intently at a certain individual amongst the crowd, _"Is Maki staring at that redheaded girl?!" _ Somehow, Jin felt that he was in middle of something and at the same time a feeling of being defeated. Jin had developed a crush on the girl, now that he noticed Maki looking at her with some sort of determination I his eyes he decided to keep his feelings for the mystery girl at bay or for the best keep it to himself until the opportunity pops up in front of him. He then tapped Maki's shoulder and hesitantly asked: "Have fallen head-over-heels over that tall girl? As of now, I can sense that you're making a plan to corner her." He finished with a smirk.

"Ah…s…so you've noticed." An evident blush stained his bronze skin. "Well as a matter of fact, I'm indeed thinking of a way to get a moments time alone with him. Err… I mean her!" Maki winced as he mentally smacked himself for his carelessness. 

"Him?! Did…did I just hear you right? It seems like you know something regarding the identity of the mysterious girl. C'mon tell me, I want to know." Jin said as he inched closer to Maki's side with a raised brow.

Maki suddenly felt like a bucket of ice-cold water was poured over his whole body. His hands went numb and cold and his feet were rooted to the ground as Jin was quickly making his way to his side.

"Umm...well...err…" Maki was already stammering. Inside his head, he was battling whether or not to spill it out and tell Jin that the redhead is that of his admired player from Shohoku or just make up something to cover-up his slip-of-the-tongue.

"C'mon, spill it out already," said Jin as he reached Maki's side and began to tug his sleeve none too gently. "It's not like we get a chance to get our paths crossed with a girl THAT gorgeous!" As he turned his head to get another glimpse at the magnificent looking redhead. Inside his mind, various thoughts were rummaging through his head. "Hmm... Could it be that this girl could be the loudmouth of Shohoku??? Nah! Impossible! This one is way too beautiful. And not to mention has perfectly toned body and nice long legs." He thought. His hand was blindly looking for the box of tissue, as he suddenly blushed so hard when the one he was mentally drooling about looked their way and flashed a killer smile and winked.

Blood found its way up and out of Jin and Maki's noses. Thank god for Jin had finally found the box of Kleenex that was sitting prettily on top of the table. On the other hand, the same situation was also being experienced by Shoyo's center, Toru Hanagata. He was observing every lovely detail of the mysterious girl. He was stuffing up tissues up his nose from time to time; this was evident from the number of bloodstained Kleenex inside the thrash bin beside him.

"Yo! What's up? Are you okay?" Asked Fujima with a slight concern in his voice.

"Oh its you. Yeah I'm fine. I'm just having a..."

"Hard time tearing your gaze off that redhead aren't you?!" Fujima cut him off with a slight mischievous hint on his voice.

"Ah...hehehe... So, you've noticed." Hanagata said as he looked at their captain who was also staring at the redhead. He noticed that Fujima was awfully quiet as his eyes were on the lovely lady. And if Hanagata's observations were correct, Fujima's eyes held some sort of glint and malice in it. He assumed that their captain had a liking to the redheaded girl. To add more to it, he felt that some way, Fuiima knew something about the mysterious girl.

"Hey, may I ask you something?" Hanagata said edging a bit closer to Fujima. "Do you know who that girl is?"

"Toru-kun, that gorgeous redhead is no other than our beloved Hanamichi Sakuragi."

Hanagata was dumbfounded by the information he received from Fujima. He felt various emotions and thoughts rummaging through his system. _"That's Hanamichi? I can't believe it! What did he do to himself?"_ His jaw literally dropped to the ground.

Hanagata focused his eyes on Hanamichi and his mind started to run thoughts on what he would do once he and Fujima got their hands on the redhead. 

"So Toru-kun," Fujima inched closer to his koi, "what do you think of our lovely redhead? Don't you think he looks HOT?"

"Hmm…" He replied almost purring.

Fujima grinned at the response and turned to look at Hanamichi who was still talking with his companions. He was thinking of ways on how to corner that redhead and take him home together with Hanagata. (A/N: I don't think I'm in senses. I seem to be loosing it! Kyaahhhh!!!)

On the other hand, Fujima and Maki weren't the only ones who were thinking on how to corner that irresistibly tempting 'aho, and Sendoh was one of them.

He was standing together with his other teammates thinking of almost the same thing as to what Fujima was thinking, only a few sanity higher. (A/N: *major sweatdrops* ~ Sigh ~ I'm the one whose going insane 'round here!) He was absentmindedly licking his dry lips from time-to-time; his eyes were travelling up and down the gorgeous frame of Hanamichi's body. Just seeing Hanamichi wearing that body-hugging dress was sending shivers down his spine not to mention the heat pooling in between his legs was making thing more harder for him. He was starting to think about nasty thoughts and plans on what he would do if ever he'd be able Hanamichi, furthermore, take him home. He was about to go to la-la land when he suddenly can't find himself to breathe properly, then he realized that there was tissue stuffed up his nose.

"What happened?" He asked innocently.

"Your nose just suddenly began to act like an open faucet." Koshino stated in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "So, what are you planning to do? I don't suppose your just gonna stare at your beloved redhead all night long and let someone else sweep HER off her feet?" 

Sendoh just stared at Koshino when he said those words to him. Koshino knew what he felt for Hanamichi ever since the first meeting. He helped him give pathetic lame excuses to their coach every time he had the pathetic urge to just have a 'glimpse' of his 'fireboy'. Although he knew what Koshino was talking about, he just flashed one of his mega-watt smiles at Koshino and started to tease him.

"Why Koshino, are YOU planning to sweep HER off her feet? Or do you want me to sweep YOU off your feet?"

Koshino's eyes narrowed dangerously and told him to 'knock it off' and just shrugged his head. "Sendoh, lets just hope that your pervertedness and Hentai nature help you." 

Sendoh just laughed and returned his gaze at Hanamichi. He then felt a shiver ran down his spine, then noticed that Rukawa was throwing daggers at him, which obviously meant, _I'LL KILL YOU if you come an inch near him! _then just looked away. He smirked and said to himself, _"Let the battle begin Rukawa. I definitely won't loose and definitely won give up, especially to a walking block of ice like YOU."_

-----------

Rukawa looked away when he knew that the pervert got his silent message. He looked for a spot where he could watch over his beautiful 'aho. He found a spot near them but not too close for comfort to them. His cobalt blue eyes studied every sexy feature of the redhead starting from head to toe. Rukawa took note of every detail of Hanamichi's body, if only he had the power to strip someone naked using his eyes, he would have already have feasted on the glory of Hanamichi's body. His eyes continued their journey all over Hana's figure till his eyes fell on a part of Hanamichi's gown, especially on the slit that exposed Hanamichi's long well toned leg. 

Hanamichi moved gracefully as feline and like as if an amateur geisha was performing a delicate and intricate dance step. His golden skin was shimmering as if he was made of gold itself. His honey-brown eyes were shone with a sensual burning smile that would make any guy melt with desire. Somehow, his eyes had a language of their own, as if it was taunting you to come closer. Rukawa, oh how Rukawa wanted to be near him! (A/N: *Tsk, Tsk* This is really starting to get out of hand. ~stuffs tissue up nose~)

Out of the blue, Rukawa walked up to the unsuspecting redhead. He seized him by the hand and dragged him as fast as he can. He whisked the redhead out and took him behind the gym. The redhead was about to make a comment when Rukawa pinned him to the wall and kissed him fully on the mouth. Rukawa took the opportunity to slide his tongue between Hanamichi's slightly parted lips. At first, Hanamichi was surprised by all the sudden events. He didn't move. He couldn't think properly. Rukawa only broke away from the tonsil-tearing kiss to draw in air in his oxygen-deprived lungs. Calmly drawing in deep breaths preparing for the next attack, Hanamichi opened his mouth to say something when Rukawa abruptly cut him off and said almost purring, "Don't think my do'aho, just feel." And with that, he dived for another brutal yet sensual kiss. When he heard a soft moan escaped from Hanamichi's throat. This signaled him that Hanamichi was enjoying it. He took the opportunity to slide his hand within the slit of Hanamichi's gown and ran his hand up Hanamichi's thigh. _"My God! His skin is as smooth as silk! I wonder how would it feel to run my hands all over his body!"_ Rukawa thought. He then again heard another moan escape from Hana's throat. He then again broke away from their kiss to look at Hanamichi's flushed face. He continued to run his hands up and down those long limbs, loving the reaction and sound that his administrations produced. His hands aim was a bit higher when….

"Oi Rukawa! What are you doing there all alone?" Mitsui asked. He was holding two glasses of punch and handed one to Rukawa. Rukawa on the other hand was on the verge of strangling Mitsui for ruining his perfect imaginary plan or should I say, daydream, when Ryota walked up to them.

"Hey there! Great party isn't it?" Ryota remarked ignoring the additional deadly glare that Rukawa was throwing at the two eavesdroppers. Ryota was about to say something when they heard something about a certain Kainan player bravely walking up to the redhead. Their eyes shot up to look at the direction to where a familiar red-mane was chatting together with their team manageress. To their surprise, Maki was now talking to Hanamichi. 

~TBC~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Blue: *Throws confetti* Whew! That was a long one! So tell me, what do you guys think? Not enough lime? ^__^ Hehehe

****

Voice: 'He then again heard another moan escape from Hana's throat.'

****

Blue: *turns head in surprise* Rukawa! 

Blue's voice was heard by the other possible seme's and was cornered.

****

Sendoh: There you are! We've been looking all over for you. Blue!

****

Blue: …

****

Fujima: Blue, may I have a word with you?

****

Maki: *Runs through at what Rukawa was reading* Hey, How come there's a lime in here?

****

Sendoh: Really? Where? *Does the same with what Maki did* *gasps*

****

Rukawa: *grabs Blue by the collar* Omae wa!

****

Blue: Maa maa Rukawa-kun! At least YOU'RE the only one who had one in this chapter!

****

Rukawa:…

****

Fujima: *Follows suit to the other two* Hey!!! How come Rukawa is the only one who gets to have a lime with Hanamichi?

****

Sendoh: *Advances towards Blue and Rukawa* I smell something fishy here.

****

Maki: Hey! Let her collar go! *Peels Rukawa's hands off Blue's collar then drags her to the wall* 

****

Blue: Will you please let me go! *Successfully frees herself away from Maki's grasps* Shut up! All of you! If anyone of you harms me or insults me in any way, I will let any of you touch Hana!!! Hear me!

****

Four aces:… *Stupefied at the thought*

****

Blue: Now that's better. *Glares at the Four possible seme's*


	6. Waltz with Me

**Title: ** If Looks Could Kill

**Author: **Blue-eyed Fox Lunarblue_2002@yahoo.com 

**Disclaimer: ** Standard Disclaimers applied. Slam Dunk is not mine. It belongs to Takehiko Inoue.

**Warning:** Yaoi and Shoune-ai. If you do not understand any of these terms then I suggest you find out what it is… 

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay, okay I know I'm late, I'm short on everything and long on excuses and I know it won't make it up for the past months that rolled by without at least a single update. But at least now I have the time to keep myself busy with fic writing. And so without further ado, I present to you chapter 6.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER 6: Waltz with Me 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ayako, no offense, but these shoes are starting to kill me." Hanamichi commented as he was slowly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Umm…" Ayako looked at Hanamichi then started to look for some vacant seats among the crowd. From the looks of it, Hanamichi did need to rest his feet. Being able to walk properly without even stumbling was something Ayako found quite surprising about the redhead. 

"Over there, come on." Ayako said as she ushered him to a nearby table. "Remember Hana," she said as she emphasized on 'Hana,' "the deal. Just be a good girl okay?"

"Yeah sure, why don't you try being in my shoes and see how much self-control this Tensai is putting into use! Hmph."

Ayako brought out her mighty fan of doom and was not about to think twice of bopping Hanamichi on the head when he brought up his hand and said,

"Okay fine, I'll be good! But do get this one thing straight—Cinderella had her fun only 'til midnight. So when the clock strikes twelve, I'm outta here," Hanamichi said as he gracefully sat down, being careful with every move. 

Just before Ayako could say anything back, a guy clad in Salvatorre Ferragamo interrupted them. 

"Hi, is this seat taken?" he asked, referring to the chair next to the redhead.

"Maki-san! Um, no, not at all," Ayako said as she and Hanamichi looked at the Kainan team captain. 

"Are the two of you having fun?" Maki smiled as he sat down and locked his eyes on the redhead. Hanamichi felt shivers ran down his spine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end and a blush crept up the bridge of his nose, making him look completely adorable. Realizing this, he quickly looked away. 

Hanamichi uttered an audible 'yes' before, "Ow!"

"Is something wrong?" Maki asked thoughtfully. 

"Um, an insect bit my ankle," Hanamichi hedged, giving Ayako the eye. Ayako just ignored Hanamichi and turned to Maki.

"It's really nice of you guys to invite us to your victory party Maki-san."

"Our pleasure, Ayako-san," Maki replied as he glanced briefly at Shohoku's manageress. 

Ayako noticed something interesting was about to brew so she looked for an excuse to leave the two alone. 

"Maki-san, you won't mind if I leave my companion here with you, don't you. I have to talk to someone over there."

Hanamichi's eyes widened and quickly focused themselves on Ayako, begging her not to leave him alone with the 'old man.' 

"No Ayako, please don't do this to me. Don't leave me alone with him!" He mentally pleaded hoping that Ayako would read his mind. 

"No I wouldn't mind it at all Ayako-san. It'll be my pleasure keeping the lovely lady company," Maki said with a smile on his face.

'Lovely lady?!' Hanamichi pondered as he turned towards Maki who was smiling at him in a way that made his insides somersault. 

"Well then, that's settled. Hana, I'll leave you here for a while with Maki-san, okay? See you later!" And with that, Ayako disappeared in the crowd.

Hanamichi sighed. 'Kami-sama, help me! I do not deserve this. The Tensai does not deserve this.'  He mentally berated as he put on a meek smile before turning to face Maki. Just then, slow, sensual music played through the sound system. Maki, taking this as a cue, stood up, smiled sexily, took Hanamichi's hand, and said, "Shall we dance?" It was more of a statement rather than a request as he half-dragged, half-pulled the redhead to the dance floor.

"Ch-chotto matte." Hanamichi stammered as a hand suddenly went around his waist while the other held his hand. Maki pulled Hanamichi closer to him as he began to set the pace of the dance. 

Hanamichi was speechless. All he could really do at that moment was to follow Maki's lead as he stared at their hands clasped together and feel his hand on his bare back, which made him blush. Maki, seeing this, leaned a little bit closer to Hanamichi and whispered, 

"Just relax Hanamichi, I'm not going to bite you or anything." Maki said, as he tightened his hold around Hanamichi's waist and gave him knowing lock.

"You… you… you… but… but how—" The redhead stuttered but was abruptly cut off.

"Shh, let's just say that those beautiful brown eyes of yours are a total give away." Maki seductively said, as he looked intently at those pretty orbs that only made the redhead's confusion grew.

Meanwhile, from three different directions, Rukawa, Fujima and Sendoh were rooted in their places as they looked on at the present situation but one same thing was running across their minds at that moment. '_What the hell is Maki doing with Hana?_' They thought as each devised a plan to be alone with Hanamichi or even better, whisk Hanamichi away and do some * ahem * rather incoherent things all night long. But they were shaken from their heavenly reverie when they saw something that severed their nerves like an A-bomb right on target. Maki was caressing the redhead's cheek, making the latter blush to the roots of his hair. 

"Do you still remember the elimination when we first encountered each other and you addressed me as—"

"Old man', yes I do. What about it?"

"You've grown on me," Maki flatly stated. "To tell you the truth, I was rather surprised and amused. You didn't' have any idea on who I was then and that 'I-don't-give-a-damn' of yours and your antics were just an added bonus," he said matter-of-factly to Hanamichi. As he looked at Hanamichi straight in the eye, he continued. "Hanamichi, tell me, has anyone ever told you that you're a pretty sight to behold? I've been watching you for quite some time you know? On and off-court."

By this time, Hanamichi was too astounded to what has just been revealed to him by the Kainan player. Maki took this opportunity to feel the redhead's skin as he brought a hand to his cheek and started to caress it lovingly. 

With that simple action, this not-so-innocent gesture caused the unnatural increase in blood temperature of certain onlookers. Sendoh's jaw hung rather unattractively open, as he lightly shook his head while trying to find words to say. But his mouth remained remarkable similar to a goldfish.

"Looks like Maki got ahead of you, Sendoh," Koshino commented. They were near the music booth where Jin was taking care of the sounds. Kiyota was standing by, brow furrowed and bearing an ice bag on his head.

Kiyota noticed Sendoh's reaction. Confused, he decided to inquire. "What was that all about?" he asked. Koshino merely pointed out the very remarkable picturesque scene on the dance floor. Kiyota followed the direction with his eyes and was shocked beyond heavens with what he saw. It took a few seconds for his brain to register the scene before he quickly dropped on the floor for the second time in the night but this time, he was twitching like a dead lizard hit by a lightning bolt. Thud!

"Whoa! Even Kiyota-san got a huge impact!" Koshino said as he crouched on the floor and started poking poor Kiyota.

"Don't worry 'bout him. He'll come around a little later," Jin said as his gaze went from the dance floor to Kiyota. 

On the brighter and amusing side, Mitsui and Miyagi were calming down a very infuriated Rukawa. First, the three of them saw the redhead dancing and talking with Maki, making the aura around the two rather fidgety. Second, Rukawa was trembling—no, he was shaking and his teeth were clenched tightly. The next thing they knew is that they were holding on to Rukawa for dear life before he murdered someone. And they certainly knew who it was.   
  


"Oi, Rukawa, calm down! Take it easy will you. If you act that way because of Hanamichi over there, then devise a plan to outwit them," Miyagi said, as he was fanning Rukawa with a card board hoping that it might help lessen the heat off his head.

"Yeah take it easy there lover boy! Miyagi's right, devise a plan," Mitsui added

Those words somehow helped calm the fox boy down.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mitsui inquired.

"…"

Rukawa was silently thinking of ways on how to corner Hanamichi and seduce him in the most unbelievable ways.

"Rukawa? Don't tell us you've fallen asleep on this one."

"Don't worry Miyagi. I already have something in mind." 

With those words, Mitsui and Miyagi exchanged glances.

On the calmer side, Fujima and Hanagata were surprised that Maki was making a move on the redhead.

"Who would ever think that Maki is also interested at Hanamichi?"

"That Maki sure is sneaky."

"What are you gonna do about it Kenji?" Hanagata asked as he slid an arm around Fujima's waist.

"Don't worry Toru-kun. That beauty will be in our arms tonight, that I'm very certain," Fujima said as he smiled at his lover. As for Hanagata, he smiled back as his eyes glittered with anticipation. 

Back across the other side of the room, Sendoh was back to his normal self. 

"Are you just gonna stand there or what? Go over there and take your turn you bonehead!" Koshino exasperatedly said.

"Yeah, I know and I was just about to do that, okay. So if you guys would excuse me, I have a redhead to fish out." And with that, he strutted towards the two.

"Maki-san, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Hanamichi incredulously whispered.

"Yes and let's drop the formalities. Call me Shinichi."

"B…bu…but…" Hanamichi stuttered, too surprised to say anything straight. But he was then silenced when Maki brought a finger upon the redhead's red lips, as he slowly leaned closer to capture those lips.

_'Oh my God! He's going to kiss me! Oh my God! Oh my God! What am I going to do?! Help!'_ Hanamichi panicked inwardly. He didn't know what to do as the proximity of their faces—or rather, lips, were just inches away. He quickly closed his eyes, bracing for what was about to come. But by some miracle, nothing happened. Instead, he heard an achingly familiar voice.

"Excuse me, may I dance with the lady?"

Hanamichi's eyes quickly shot open, only to see two gorgeous men glaring at each other. 

_'Kami-sama, arigatou! Thank you for sending…'_ His thoughts trailed off when he slowly widened his eyes and saw someone he didn't expect to see someone he didn't expect to see among other things: a certain spiky haired, cerulean-eyed player from Ryonan who was currently engaged in a standoff with Maki.

"Sendoh?!"

Sparks flew between the two gorgeous men. Hanamichi could feel the tension brewing between the two as he darted glances back and forth between them.  It seemed like they were having a silent exchange of thoughts. Maki wanted to punch the light out of Sendoh's smiling for interrupting that oh-so close moment between him and Hanamichi while Sendoh on the other hand was congratulating himself for perfect timing.

_'Sooner or later I'm going to wipe that smile off that bleached face of yours Sendoh!'_

_'Not in this lifetime you don't.'_

"Anou…" Hanamichi started. But what could he possibly say? But before he could even think of continuing, Sendoh snaked an arm around Hanamichi's waist, snatched him away from Maki, and pulled him towards him. And with a bright smile, he said, " Hana-chan, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I dance with you right? After all, Maki here already had his fun."

Silence was met with his proposition but that didn't stop Sendoh from his advances. "So Hana-chan, I'll take your silence for a 'yes'?"

"Huh?" was Hanamichi's sensible answer. Sendoh would stop at nothing to take Hanamichi away from Maki so deciding that it was a 'yes', turned to Maki.

"Well then Maki, see you later."

And with that he whisked Hanamichi away, leaving Maki in a ravel for words.

From a distance, Ayako and Kogure watched every scene with great interest.

"Wow! Who would've thought that Hanamichi would be an eye candy to them."

"You got that right Kogure, and it looks like it's not just those two." Ayako giggled, "Look at those two parties over there."

Kogure's glasses fogged when he saw the faces of Rukawa and Fujima and Hanagata respectively.

"It looks like our power forward is in need of our help." Ayako said as she rubbed her hands together, smiling from ear-to-ear with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

For Kogure, it only meant…

"Kogure, I think it's about time we put this war in our own hands. Come on!"

"Hey what do you mean—ah!"

~*~*~*~ 

As Sendoh took the lead, Hanamichi was now snapped back to his senses. He couldn't believe what was happening, first, there was Maki who just confessed his feelings and not to mention almost gave him his first kiss! And now, here he was dancing with no other than Smiley himself who was now just staring at him straight in the eyes while smiling silly.

"Smiley, how did you know it was me? And are you okay? You're acting strange…"

"How do I explain this…etto…well, let's just say that I've been waiting for you."

"Huh? I don't get it, why on earth would wait for me. Why are guys suddenly so—"

"Shh…Hana-chan, relax. Why are you so tense? Aren't you glad I pulled you out from Maki?" Sendoh queried.

Hanamichi blushed as he remembered the incident a few minutes ago. A part of him was thankful that Sendoh came just in time. However…however a part of him was wondering what more could've happened if no one stopped Maki. What could have it felt? To have Maki—gah!!! Hanamichi bowed his head a little to hide his flushed face. 'Hanamichi what are you thinking? You're a guy for crying out loud!'

"Hana-chan, are you okay?" Sendoh asked.

"Ah yeah! Sorry about that. Ahahaha…ahem… Sendoh, by the way, Thank you…"

Understanding what Hanamichi meant, he smiled sweetly at the redhead.

"Don't mention it. Besides, couldn't let him get to you first Hana-chan."

"What do you—"

Hanamichi wasn't able to finish his sentence when his stomach growled making him blush deeper. Sendoh smiled when he saw Hanamichi's cheeks turn rosy. _'Kawaii! He looks so innocent.'_  He thought. Both stopped dancing as Sendoh proffered that they sit down. They went to a vacant table as Sendoh pulled up a seat and let Hana sit down.

"Wait here, I'll go get up something."

"Huh? Wait! But—"

"Stay here." Sendoh said firmly as he went to the buffet table.

~*~*~*~

Hanamichi sighed as he leaned back against the chair and crossed his legs. He looked at the wall clock mounted by the exit and saw that he still had to endure four more excruciating hours to be in the blasted gown and shoes, which reminded him, he had to get the damn shoes off his feet even for a few minutes. Sendoh came back with two bottles of alcopop and a plate filled with finger foods. He set in down on the table and sat close beside Hanamichi who was starting to fidget.

"Here you go, bon appetite." Sendoh said. He stared at Hanamichi who drank from the lip of the bottle. He watched in fascination as Hanamichi's neck curved into a swan like motion as he drank straight from the bottle. How Hanamichi's hand, graceful and slender like a geisha's, moved to reach for a finger food. His mind ran that exquisite scene over and over, imagining how would it be like if he ran his lips and hands all over the redhead's. Jus the mere thought generated pools of heat in very specific places in his body.

"Is there something on my face?" Hanamichi noticed Sendoh staring at him for the past minute that it made him quite queasy.

"No, I was just admiring your beauty Hana-chan." Sendoh moved his hand to tuck in a stray hair behind Hanamichi's ear making the latter blush for the nth time that evening. Hanamichi hedged a bit as he tried on his cute smile, scowling at the same time.

"Ne, Sendoh,"

"Call me Akira, Hana-chan." Sendoh smiled at Hanamichi as he clasped is hand on the redhead's. 

"Could you get me another drink? I'm really drained from all that dancing I did." Hanamichi smiled. Hopeful that Sendoh would best leave him for a couple more minutes.

"Sure Hana-chan. Just promise me you'll dance with me again later." Sendoh kissed Hanamichi's hand and winked before he stood up and went to get Hanamichi's drink.

Hanamichi felt shivers run up his spine when Sendoh kissed his hand. He looked at the retreating back and made up his mind, he was going to make a run for the exit. As soon he was sure that Sendoh was far enough, he quickly stood up and made quick strides towards the door. 

Sendoh came back with Hanamichi's drink but was shocked to find the redhead gone. 

"Shit!" Sendoh cursed under his breath. Whoever took his Hana-chan away was sure in big trouble. He looked in all directions hoping to find him on the dance floor or somewhere in that hall. Meanwhile, Koshino, Jin and the two other parties of Rukawa and Fujima respectively, were snickering at Sendoh's luck. Hanamichi ditched him. That was all they really needed to know.

Once Hanamichi was out, he breathed a sigh of relief and quickly took off his shoes and walk barefoot on the soft, warm field beside the gym. He sat down beside the blooming Sakura tree and relaxed as he massaged his aching feet. Little did he know, a pair of eyes was watching him from afar, approaching him stealthily as he leaned back to the comfort of the tree.

~TBC~

~*~*~*~*~

Again, I'm very sorry for the VERY late update. I'm busy with college and with the Thesis paper I've been working on, it's hard to find time to face this fic. But since it's semester-break for me, yay!!! More fics to do!


	7. Of Massages and Pina Coladas

**Title: **If Looks Could Kill

**Author: **Blue-eyed Fox Lunarblue_2002@yahoo.com 

**Disclaimer: ** Standard Disclaimers applied. Slam Dunk is not mine. It belongs to Takehiko Inoue.

**Warning:** Yaoi and Shounen-ai. If you do not understand any of these terms then I suggest you find out what it is… 

**Authoress' Notes:** Well, what can I say? I'm still alive and pumping. And sorry if I wasn't able to give in to your requests of updating during the break since I'm kinda working like a snail these past few months and I'm giving attention to some of my other fics. ^___^;;

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Massages and Piña Coladas 

* * *

Hanamichi was beginning to relax in the comfort of the tree. Damn! He couldn't believe what was happening to him. First, there was Maki who almost gave him his first kiss and second, there was Sendoh who shamelessly flirted with him. He closed his eyes and tried to forget all of the weird things that had happened earlier that evening. He thought it would be fun to play with them but it turned out otherwise. It was scaring the wits out of him. He stared at the open field; his thoughts were at lost, as he didn't realize that he wasn't alone anymore by the tree.

The figure slowly behind him slowly made it's way to him and crouched low beside him.

"Do'aho."

Hanamichi was startled at the newcomer's voice. He looked up and saw a startling pair of sapphire eyes peering down at him.

"Rukawa! What are you doing here? And how did you know it was me?" 

"Do'aho. I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that." 

"Well I asked first!"  

_Baka Hanamichi! You should not have reacted! Better yet, went out of the gym where you're now out of screaming distance for help!_ Hanamichi thought as he tried to keep his calm façade.

"…"

"Well? Answer me!" Hanamichi was getting rather irritated at the kitsune's lack of vocabulary as he stared at him. Rukawa simply ignored the redhead's irritated look. He crouched down in front of Hanamichi as he took Hanamichi's foot.

"Kitsune! What are you doing! Let go of my foot right this…wow…" Hanamichi felt as if a new world was opened to him. Rukawa was giving his foot a massage with the right amount of pressure in the right places where it ached most. Hanamichi's facial muscles relaxed as Rukawa continued his work while he carefully analyzed the changes in Hanamichi's expression. Rukawa was thankful that he came across an article regarding sensual massages.

"Kitsune, where did you learn to do that?" Hanamichi mumbled as he tried to ignore the tingling sensations building up onside him.

Rukawa smiled inwardly as he remembered his almost perfect plan of claiming Hanamichi. And this was the perfect way of seducing him.

Rukawa's eyes gleamed as it traveled down the Hanamichi's body. Lusting and admiring over the redhead's perfectly toned and gorgeous body, not to mention, the dress Hanamichi was wearing emphasized it's strong and finer points. He couldn't help himself; just the way Hanamichi looked tonight was making him go ballistic. And before time could tell, he was leaning over Hanamichi and captured his lips into a sweet yet sensual kiss. Rukawa smiled into the kiss as Hanamichi was involuntarily responding to him. He changed his position into a more comfortable one to accommodate more to the kiss, deepening it as it went. He knew that this was no longer a dream; he knew that he had had Hanamichi loosen up his defenses.

Hanamichi opened his eyes. Surprised that Rukawa had fused his lips with his. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react at the swiftness of Rukawa's actions. Receptiveness it would seem, he couldn't help but respond to the kiss. But realizing whom he was kissing, he placed his hands on Rukawa's chest, trying to push him away. But Rukawa saw this one coming but didn't see the one coming at him.

Yes. Hanamichi had given him a free punch making him fall back away from him as he immediately gathered his remaining wits and stood up away from Rukawa. Still a little light-headed from the kiss, Hanamichi scampered as quickly as he could as he grabbed his stiletto shoes and hastily put them back on and went back inside the gym. He leaned back against the wall as he tried to regulate his breathing and calm his rapidly beating heart. He touched his lips with the back of his hand as he tried to erase the memory of the soul searing sinful kiss.

_What the hell is going on?_ _What the hell have I gotten myself into? _Hanamichi thought as he cautiously moved about the gym looking for Ayako. He finally saw her talking animatedly with Kogure, Mitsui and Miyagi. He quickly rushed towards them, slowly ducking away from the crowds' eye. 

"Hi guys! Ayako, can I have a word with you? Thanks! Excuse us!" Hanamichi said in rapid succession he didn't even let anyone of them butt in as he quickly grabbed Ayako's hand and whisked her someplace safe for them to talk.

Meanwhile, somewhere within the gym…

"So that's where he went. I wonder what happened to him." Fujima said as he and Hanagata were sitting close to the bar.

"I saw Rukawa go out so I guess he's the reason but I didn't think that he would do something." Hanagata said as he took a sip from his drink. The two of them looked at Hanamichi and saw him drag Ayako somewhere out of sight.

"If that's the case Toru-kun, then it would mean that it's our turn." Fujima said as he got three glasses of Piña Colada and handed one to Hanagata. 

"Hold on a sec," Fujima said as he dug out a concoction out of his pocket and added it to the other glass. "Better prepare yourself Toru-kun, that redhead is as good as ours." Fujima smiled as they waited for Ayako to leave Hanamichi.

On the more, well, not so safer side of the gym… 

"Hana, what's wrong? What's happened to you?" Ayako asked as she studied Hanamichi's peeved appearance.

"You have no idea what I've been through this evening!" Hanamichi squeaked. 

"Tell me. And what happened to your face?" Ayako said pretending of not having witnessed the earlier events as she whipped out a Kleenex from her purse and started to wipe the outer corners of Hanamichi's mouth.

"Long story short, I almost got kissed, I was shamelessly flirted with and I got kissed." Hanamichi placed it in an irritated voice.

"You what!?!" Ayako was surprised.

"Shh!!!!! Not so loud! I might just get myself in a sticky situation again." Hanamichi whispered irritably. 

"Who managed to kiss you then?" Ayako asked as she dug her purse for her lipstick and started to apply some on Hanamichi's lips.

"You don't want to know!"  
  


"Try me." Ayako challenged.

Hanamichi mumbled. Saying the damn fox's name would give him more headaches but just thinking about Rukawa was giving him a migraine.

"Come on. It can't be that bad."

"How can it not be that bad when that damn fox did it!?" Hanamichi said as he buried his face in his hands. Ayako's jaw dropped to the ground. It didn't occur to her that Rukawa would be that fast in getting Hanamichi or that it would be Rukawa who would be getting to Hanamichi first. She now wondered just what had happened to Rukawa.

"Ayako, help me out here! Better yet, let's just make the make the magic of make-up end at nine." Hanamichi pleaded.

"Sorry Hanamichi, but a deal is a deal. You stay here till midnight. And besides, it's already nine." Ayako firmly said as she was thrashing her brain for wild and absurd ideas to make this night a memorable one.

"But... But… But…." 

"No buts Hanamichi. You stay right here, in this gym get me? Don't worry everything will turn out right in the end, you'll see." Ayako patted Hanamichi as she put back the lipstick in her purse.

"I hope you're right Ayako. I hope you're right." Hanamichi said as his shoulders slumped.

"Let's go sit with the others. They must be wondering what happened to you." 

"No you go ahead. I'll just hide here for a while lest I want another one coming at me." 

"Are you sure? I mean, the guys would help dust them off you?"

"Ayako, the "guys" won't be able to do anything if Rukawa was the one bugging me, AGAIN." Hanamichi exasperatedly said.

"I get the idea. Okay then, if ever you change your mind, we'll be there where you found us. Ja!"

And Ayako left Hanamichi. She went back to where the others were and took a seat.

"So, what was that all about?" Miyagi asked.

Ayako just giggled in response.

"What happened back there Ayako? Why did Hana suddenly pull you aside for?" Kogure inquired as he took a swig of his soda.

With a huge smile plastered on her face together with a slight dreamy look, she replied,

"Our little girl just got her first kiss!" 

The three guys almost choked on their food and drinks with what Ayako had said.

"What?!" Kogure was flabbergasted.

"When did this happen?" Miyagi asked.

"Who did the deed? Please tell us it's someone we know." Mitsui said as his eyes were now glued onto Ayako, waiting for her to answer.

"Remember when Hana sort of ditched Sendoh and went outside?"

"Yeah." The three chorused as they urged her to continue.

"Well, little Hana was followed out by the silly fox and there, Rukawa finally made his move, giving Hana his first kiss."

"Whoa…"

"And I thought it would take Rukawa ten years to make his move." Miyagi shook his head in relief.

"And that would make that Rukawa has finally placed a score on the "Hanamichi-points" score board." Mitsui said as he took a bite off his kebabs.

"I didn't realize that Rukawa would be that fast in making his moves on Hanamichi." Kogure said finally shaking off the shock from his system.

"Kogure, I take back what I said earlier." Ayako said as she looked at Kogure whose glasses fogged up once more.

"About what?"

"About taking this war into our own hands, I think Hana would be able to handle _herself_ in this situation."

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we make a bet on who would go home with Hana tonight?" Mitsui suggested.

"What? Are you crazy? Wait a minute that sounds good! Count me in." Ayako said as took a sip from her lemonade.

"Me too!" Miyagi piped.

"So Kogure, who would it be for you?" Ayako and Mitsui chorused.

"Anou… wouldn't that be rude?" Kogure implied.

"Kogure, just what is your definition of rude?"

Back to where the red-haired damsel was…

_Why is this happening to me? Did I just enjoy that kiss? Damn that stupid fox!_ Hanamichi thought as he leaned against the wall and began to massage his temples when all of a sudden.

"Are you okay Hana?"

Hanamichi perked up as he saw Kenji Fujima and Toru Hanagata standing close to him.

"You sure do look like you need a drink." Fujima said as he offered the other glass of Piña Colada in his hand to Hanamichi.

"Ah… Thanks…" Was all that Hanamichi was able to say as he accepted the drink from Fujima and took a sip from his drink Fujima smirked as he looked at Hanamichi and from the corner of his eyes met with Hanagata's. 

"What happened to you? You look like you got chased by rampaging pack of wolves." 

Hanamichi choked on his drink. Fujima quickly got to his side and patted his back.

"Are you okay Hana?" Hanagata asked as he crouched in front of Hanamichi's leaning figure.

"How can you guys say that?" Hanamichi said as he coughed.

"Say what Hana?" Fujima asked.

"Never mind." Hanamichi said as he regained his composure.

"Are you sure? I mean, Kenji and I could take you home now if you want…"

* * *

"Did you see what I see?" Mitsui said as he elbowed Miyagi.

"Doko, doko?" Miyagi said.

"There! Over there!"

"What are you guys fussing about?" Ayako asked.

"Isn't that Fujima and Hanagata?" Kogure said as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's the two of them alright. Wonder what they're up to."

"That's where I left Hana." Ayako said as she took a sip of her drink. "It looks like it's their turn to seduce the redhead."

"Hey Mitsui! I bet you 1000 yen that the two of them are going to be the one's taking Hana home tonight!" Miyagi said.

"1000 yen for Rukawa!"

"I say Sendoh takes her home tonight." Mitsui said.

"Anou…" 

"So, what's in it for you Kogure?"

* * *

As Rukawa got his sense back, he quickly got up, brushed the grass of his suit and hastily went back inside the gym to look for _his_ do'aho. Though he couldn't find any redhead, he found Ayako sitting together with the rest of his teammates.

"Ayako-san, may I have a word with you? Thanks! Excuse us…" And Rukawa quickly dragged Ayako somewhere leaving the rest of his teammates speechless.

"Why the rush Rukawa?" Ayako said as she straightened herself.

* * *

"Uh… that's okay…" Hanamichi said. Just then, he felt a bit lightheaded.

"Are you okay?"  Fujima asked.

"I think I had a too much to drink tonight."

"That's it, Hana, we're taking you home tonight."

"But…but…"

"It's final. Let's go." Fujima said as he wrapped an arm around Hanamichi's waist. And with that, they slowly but surely walked Hanamichi out.

* * *

"Where is he?" Rukawa asked, being straightforward, he didn't care right now.

"Ayako-san! There you are! I've been looking all-over for you. If you don't mind, may I ask where Hana-chan is?" Sendoh beamed. "Oh, hi there Rukawa!"

Rukawa had to control himself and not punch the living daylights out of Sendoh, but then again, when it comes to the matters with Hanamichi, he'll do anything let not anyone get in his way of getting the redhead.

"What's your business with the do'aho?" Rukawa glared.

"Same to you."

"Ayako-san, let's talk somewhere private." Rukawa said, but before he could even drag the pretty manageress of the Shohoku team, Sendoh got hold of her other arm.

"I have business with her too if you don't mind."

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm not to be pulled in to this little tug-of-war. If the two of you are looking for Hanamichi, I left him over there a few minutes ago. And form what I saw earlier, Hanagata and Fujima are talking to him." Ayako pointed to the dimly lit corner of Kainan's basketball gym. The two aces shot their eyes toward the direction and quickly let go of Ayako as they muttered their quick 'what!' and 'thank you' to her.

"I better tell this to the guys." Ayako said to herself as she walked back towards her table.

"What was that all about?" Mitsui asked Ayako as she rejoined them back.

"Sendoh and Rukawa are out to stake two Shoyo players and at the same time get their hands on the redhead." 

"I think I'm going to add 500 yen on my bet on Sendoh."

"Same here." Ayako and Mitsui chorused.

"I bet 2000 yen that Rukawa and Sendoh are the one's who's gonna sleep beside Hanamichi tonight." Kogure said finally speaking up, drawing out collective sweat drops from his fellow teammates before keeling down on the floor.

* * *

Once Hanagata and Fujima had escorted Hanamichi out of the gym, Hanamichi's legs began to feel wobbly. 

"Are you okay Hana?" Hanagata said as he supported Hanamichi's weight.

Hanamichi lifted his head to look at his two companions, but before he could even say a word, he passed out. 

"We better hurry Toru-kun, before someone sees us." Fujima said as he took out the keys of his black BMW.

Hanagata crouched down a little to scoop the redhead into his arms and carried him off towards the car. Fujima opened the door as Hanagata gently laid Hanamichi's unconscious form on the backseat.

"We better hurry home Kenji, we better get this little party started." Hanagata said as he closed the door to the backseat and sat inside beside the driver's seat where Fujima inserted the key into the ignition and finally got the engine started.

* * *

As Rukawa and Sendoh made their way quickly towards the direction, walking past bodies of animatedly talking people, they didn't notice a flash of red slowly approaching the exit. When the two of them got to the place, to where Hanamichi supposedly was, the only thing they found were three cocktail glasses. 

"Where is he?" Sendoh said.

Rukawa agreed with Sendoh silently. Just then, they heard a bunch of Kainan players talking about a certain redhead leaving the gym with two Shoyo players.

"Those two are lucky to be bringing that girl home." One player said.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get to know her name." The other one said with a sigh.

The two aces looked at each other and quickly sprinted towards the exit and looked for the redhead.

When the two of the got out, they began scanning the area, just then they heard a distinct sound of a car engine being started. The two of them quickly rushed towards the parking area and saw a black BMW driving off into the night.

"Shit!" Sendoh cursed.

_Hana!!!_ Rukawa was now starting to panic.

~TBC~

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** Oh well… So much for chapter 7! You guys wait till I finish the next chapter! "Chapter 8: The… *Bleep*" Wahahaha!!! I'm evil!

**Sendoh:** Blue! Where the hell did those two take Hanamichi?

Blue: … 

**Rukawa:** Speak up or prepare for a slow and painful death.

**Blue:** Kill me and the two of them gets Hanamichi!

**Maki:** Where do I fit in here now?

**Blue:** Don't worry Maki-san. I have a fic especially for you and Hanamichi! Plus, a LEMON! But of course, you have to deal with this Hentai. *Points toward Sendoh*


End file.
